


The Ki Ninjas

by Divoret



Category: Boruto, Boruto: Naruto Next Generations, Dragon Ball, Dragon Ball Super, Dragon Ball Z, Naruto, Naruto Shippuden
Genre: Anime, Boruto - Freeform, Boruto: Naruto the Movie, Crossover, Dragon Ball Super - Freeform, Dragon Ball Z - Freeform, DragonBallSuper - Freeform, Dragonball - Freeform, F/M, Manga, Naruto Shippuden - Freeform, dragon ball - Freeform, dragonballZ - Freeform, naruto - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-29
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-15 23:40:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 30,622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29072688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Divoret/pseuds/Divoret
Summary: The World of Naruto and Dragon Ball/Z/Super weren't supposed to meet in the first place, not until Fuu decided to get involved. Starts from end of pre shippuden/Saiyan Saga. Originally posted in 2015/2016, got deleted somewhere down the line, and now in 2021 I rewrote it and posted it. Will be posting chapter by chapter
Kudos: 1





	1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This was a story I originally posted in 2014 or 2015. Somewhere around there. I wasn't satisfied with it before, so I removed it. Years later, I'm free to write this story again**

* * *

"It's too late, Naruto!" Sasuke chucked Naruto into the air from a statue, before jumping towards him, grabbing and positioning him for a piledriver. The Uchiha then planted the blond ninja head first onto the ground, causing the ground to break a little.

In the valley of the end, Naruto and Sasuke were currently fighting each other. Naruto had yellow-blond, spiky hair and blue eyes. He had three whisker markings on his cheeks. He wore an orange and blue jacket with a white collar, a white swirl with a tassel on the left side, and a red Uzumaki crest on the back. He also wore orange pants with a shuriken holster on his right knee, blue sandals, and a blue forehead protector. However, right now he had Kyuubi eyes, red fox-like eyes.

Whereas Sasuke has black eyes, and spiky hair with a blue tint. His clothing consisted of a navy blue, short-sleeved shirt with a high collar, white shorts. He also wore a blue-clothed forehead protector. However, during this battle, Sasuke currently had his Sharingan activated, which consisted of three tomoes in it, and a red pupil.

The impact of the piledriver managed to even cause cracks on the ground, and edge of the river nearby to ripple a bit.

Naruto Uzumaki's head twitched continuously at first, but then stopped moving, and he slowly fell downwards on his stomach, with Sasuke backing away a bit and placing his hands behind him on the ground while sitting.

In the process, Naruto's body slipped and fell into the edge of the river, causing him to float on it. Apparently, the river didn't seem to be deep enough for him to drown.

However, the current of the river slowly drifted him away from Sasuke.

Meanwhile, Sasuke got up and turned around, and decided to head to Orochimaru's place. However, he suddenly fell down on his knees and hands and started coughing out, gasping for air.

The river stopped drifting the seemingly lifeless body of Naruto away from Sasuke, as the ripples from earlier seemed to have stopped now.

However…

* * *

_**INSIDE NARUTO'S SUBCONCIOUSNESS – WITH THE KYUUBI** _

The Kyuubi opened his eyes and stared down at Naruto with wild eyes. He was currently behind some sort of humongous jail that was big enough for the demon fox. And from the other side of the jail, was Naruto floating lifelessly on the water ahead. Apparently, this place was also filled with water… The place almost looked like some sort of prison or boiler room…

The Kyuubi is a kitsune with nine long swiping tails. It has red-orange fur with black fur around its eyes that stretches to its ears, red irises, with black slits for pupils, and the upper-body structure of a human, complete with opposable thumbs on its clawed hands. This demon fox was huge in size, roughly equalling the Hokage Rocks. Its pupil alone is bigger than a tall human.

 **"You're weak, aren't you, kid?"** The Kyuubi chuckled menacingly and widened his eyes sinisterly, **"You better be grateful to me… and to the 4th Hokage who contained me into the likes of you!"** and his fox eyes glowed red.

* * *

_**BACK TO THE REAL WORLD** _

Sasuke turned around and decided to have one last look at Naruto's seemingly lifeless body before heading towards Orochimaru's place, when he suddenly noticed something.

The Kyuubi's chakra was now manifesting and surrounding Naruto's body. It seemed like some sort of red Chakra cloak!

Sasuke walked towards Naruto, using his chakra to stand on the water and decided to observe what was going on, with a look of shock on his face. "What's… going on?"

The red chakra around Naruto began to prop him upwards, and made him stand, almost as if it had a mind of its own! The blond ninja's arms were still hanging backwards, as if he was still lifeless. However, Naruto's head snapped forward. He opened his eyes, revealing the Kyuubi eyes which were apparently still there. However, in an instant, Naruto delivered a jaw breaking punch, that send Sasuke flying and spinning multiple times backwards before crashing towards the water a few feet away from his opponent.

Just like when Naruto had only the Kyuubi eyes, his nails were longer and sharper, like a fox. His fist was now trembling, as he looked down at his body and saw the red chakra cloak slowly engulf him in shock.

Sasuke writhed in agony as he placed his hands on his face and stinging nose and wriggled around slightly.

 **"HAAAAA!"** Naruto shouted, his teeth visibly sharpened and foxy just like his previous Kyuubi form. He now placed his hands on the water, taking a posture of a fox.

The dense shroud of red chakra had apparently finally engulfed Naruto. The shroud, a translucent red with bubbles of Chakra, vaguely resembling the appearance of the Kyuubi. He was now stronger than ever!

As his hands were placed on the water, the water started steaming, almost as if the red chakra surroundings his hands and body was hot enough to make the water steam or something.

Naruto glared at Sasuke while still in his **Kyuubi one tailed cloak form.** Sasuke got up on the water as the pain subsided from his face and nose, and decided to look forward to see what the hell had just happened.

However, Naruto placed his left arm and right arm sideways with his elbows bent a little, before pushing his hands back to his sides, creating a huge shockwave that caused the water to form waves which ultimately hit Sasuke.

The Uchiha managed to cross his arms to block the incoming water wave, and looked forward.

However, Naruto was already on Sasuke's left, and was about to deliver a solid punch.

Thanks to Sasuke's Sharingan, he manged to dodge the attack, along with two other of his opponent's attack. However, he did notice that Naruto was a lot faster than before!

Naruto quickly delivered a punch, with Sasuke dodging it by sidestepping. However, the chakra from his fist protruded and hit Sasuke, sending the young avenger flying and tumbling on the water. However, he quickly regained his balance as he skidded on the water with his legs while his body was still down near the water.

Behind him, was a long tree long. He quickly used his feet, and the log straightened upwards due to the continuous wave of water, as well as Sasuke using Chakra on his feet. The Uchiha stood on the log and stared at Naruto in shock. _"What was that just now? Even if I'm able to read Naruto's movements completely, his chakra makes a separate move on its own… It seems that the Chakra is moving according to its own will… Even with my "eyes", I'm unable to read it completely… That red Chakra… it's not ordinary chakra…!"_

* * *

_**FLASHBACK BEGINS** _

_"So, you really ARE after Naruto…" Jiraiya said with a serious tone. The statement shocked Naruto and Sasuke. The latter tried to comprehend the aforementioned. He wondered why the hell Itachi and Kisame were after Naruto._

_"No wonder Kakashi knew about this… You were the source of information." Itachi concluded. He paused for a moment before revealing, "To abduct Naruto, those were the orders given to us by the higher echelons of our organisation "Akatsuki"." The statement shocked Naruto even more than he was now._

_The Large Toad that blocked Kisame's attack disappeared in a poof of smoke as Jiraiya declared, "I cannot hand over Naruto to you."_

_"We'll see about that…" Itachi said._

_Jiraiya sighed. "Very well, I will get rid of you two here."_

* * *

_**FLASHBACK ENDS** _

_"I see… It appears you have some kind of special power."_ Sasuke thought to himself.

"Now I understand!" Sasuke began to jump from the rock to rocks. These rocks were on the river, while Naruto ran towards Sasuke like a fox at even a higher speed.

Sasuke fired small balls of fire towards Naruto using his jutsu. However, the Jinchūriki managed to avoid all of them and continued to charge towards his friend with a yell.

The young avenger quickly decided to make hand signs. _**"Fire Style: Fireball Jutsu!"**_

With that, Sasuke puffed his mouth and bent backwards, before leaning forward and shooting a fireball directly at Naruto.

The Jinchūriki continued to run towards the fireball, with the attack soon making contact.

This created a cloud of steam to arise from the impact. However, once the cloud of steam disappeared, Sasuke could still see Naruto unharmed. This time he was standing upright while bent slightly forward, his arms hanging forward.

Sasuke gritted his teeth. _"That chakra is protecting him?"_

He then quickly regained his composure. _"Calm down… I won't be caught as long as I fight from a distance…"_

Naruto gritted his teeth and shot his arm forward, causing a Chakra arm to materialize that headed straight towards Sasuke.

The Uchiha widened his eyes in surprise and immediately jumped away to dodge the attack. The chakra arm wasn't done chasing him however, as it came at him mid-air as well. Sasuke had to dodge all the arm attacks while in mid-air, before landing back on the water.

Suddenly, the water around him started to circle waves. It was like as if he was now surrounded by some sort of whirlpool!

The chakra arm emerged from the waves that were circling around him, to which Sasuke managed to dodge once again by jumping away, this time way from the circle of water waves.

Landing on the water, he ran away from Naruto to maintain some distance. Meanwhile, Naruto was in mid-air, but used his Chakra tail to catch himself on a nearby cliff. With his Chakra tail, he pulled himself backwards and placed his palms and legs on a wall below the cliff. And with the momentum, he shot himself towards his friend.

Naruto then shot his fist forward, and materialized another red chakra hand. This time, it went inside the water in front of Sasuke, and it caught the Uchiha from underneath him.

Now Sasuke was trapped in the red Chakra hand, as it shot forward and crashed Sasuke towards a nearby cliff, causing it to break with debris falling down onto the water.

The broken rocks plummeted into the water, causing a huge splash.

Due to the impact of the attack, it caused the river to flow around uncontrollably. However, it soon receded back to the river as Sasuke was now on the edge of the river with his front downwards. He slowly got up on his butt and turned around, only to see a humongous chakra arm heading straight towards him!

All Sasuke could do at this point was run. The Uchiha turned around and made a bolt for it, hoping to maintain some distance so that he could counter attack. However, with the humongous Chakra palm chasing him, it would be difficult.

Finally, the Chakra palm trust forward towards Sasuke. The latter did manage to dodge it by jumping out of the way, which led to the chakra arm breaking the ground it hit. Huge chunks of rocks fell and flew by, creating a cloud of dust.

Sasuke walked backwards and fell on his butt, his back leaning towards the ground behind him, and stared at what had just happened in utter disbelief and shock. _"D-Damn it… This is incredible! What kind of power is this?"_

His curse mark seal now turned orange-red, and stared to spread flame-like markings across his body, indicating that his seal was now activated. _"All I can do is dodge…"_ as he stared at Naruto who was glaring at him. His opponent was still on his hands and legs, like a fox.

Suddenly, the ground in front of Sasuke broke, and a big chakra hand came out of it, and caught the Uchiha. The chakra arm then broke and emerged from the ground and pulled the young avenger towards Naruto. Apparently, the Uzumaki had punched into the ground earlier, and channelled his chakra arm to get Sasuke without noticing.

Naruto pulled Sasuke towards him from such a long distance with the help of his chakra arm, before punching him straight in the face, sending the Uchiha crashing back into the wall and causing it to break a little.

A few moments passed by as Sasuke just sat on his butt while looking at the ground. However, he merely chuckled and got on his hands and knees. "Damn it… Give me a break," and he looked at Naruto, with his curse markings visible on his face and body. "If I get tainted in this power, even I don't know what will happen to me…"

The young avenger stood up and sighed. "But, it can't be helped, can it, Naruto?" his curse mark seals started to spread all over his body while it glowed orange reddish. His skin turned dark-grey, and his hair grew and turned dark blue. His eyes also turned dark grey, and he had a dark, star0shaped mark across the bridge of his nose. "It is certainly true that you are special… however… I am even more special than you," he chuckled menacingly.

 _"Sasuke…!"_ Naruto stood up on his feet with the red chakra cloak still surrounding him.

Sasuke simply chuckled and smirked, as the Jinchūriki got back down on his hands and feet and said angrily, "By special… by special, you meant that?!"

Sasuke chuckled menacingly and stared at his hands while clenching his fists. "I don't feel like I'm gonna lose."

Naruto charged towards Sasuke while scraping and breaking the ground with his claw, leaving trails of marks behind him. "Haaaa!"

Sasuke saw the attack incoming and simply smirked, as Naruto punched Sasuke, and both shot forward towards a nearby wall, breaking it in the process. The blond ninja then delivered a right hook, that sent Sasuke crashing towards the foot of the Madara statue which was present in the battlefield they were currently in.

However, as soon as the cloud of dust cleared, Naruto saw that his punch was blocked by…

A large… mutated… wing like hand?

Apparently, Sasuke grew webbed-claw-shaped wings from his back, which he could use to fly and glide.

The webbed claw shaped wing twitched a bit as Naruto widened his eyes and crossed his arms. The claw spread out and hit the Jinchūriki, sending him to the opposite side. He landed on the foot of Hashirama Senju and crashed, which ended up causing damage to the foot of the statue a bit.

Naruto staggered upwards and sat on his butt and saw what was ahead of him in shock.

Sasuke was squatted on the ground, with this claw like wing moving to the side. The Uchiha groaned and twitched a bit before another claw like hand protruded from his other shoulder, tearing and making holes in his upper clothing.

The newly emerged claw like hand spread to the side. His new look almost looked like Jin Kazama Devil Mode…

Sasuke placed his hands on the ground while squatting whilst Naruto staring at his friend in shock. "Sasuke… you…"

The Uchiha opened his eyes, revealing the sharingan. The look Sasuke gave Naruto reminded the latter about Orochimaru.

Suddenly, Sasuke widened his eyes and groaned in pain. He gritted his teeth and remembered how one of the sound four members had informed him that overuse of the curse mark would eat his chakra away, and ultimately, he would lose himself forever…

"This body… It looks like there's no time to waste," Sasuke thought to himself while narrowing his eyes at Naruto.

The Jinchūriki got up to his feet and stared at his left arm. _"I don't feel my left arm…"_

"That power you have…" Sasuke began, as Naruto now turned his attention towards his rival.

Sasuke continued with a smirk, "…seems to involve some risks too, huh?" he closed his eyes for a moment before reopening them and looking at the statue behind Naruto. "Did you know… that this place… is called the Final Valley. I think this is the perfect battle stage, don't you think, Naruto?" and looked at his opponent once again.

Naruto remained silent while gritting his teeth, and the Uchiha smiled with confidence. "Ah yes, I did say there would be no more talking. Then how about we bring this battle to an end? All our battles up to now!"

Sasuke made a series of hand seals and placed his hand downwards while holding his wrist with his other hand. Gathering lighting in his hand, the high concentration of electricity produced a sound reminiscent of many birds chirping. The **Chidori!**

Meanwhile Naruto placed his right arm to the side, and began to create his **Rasengan.**

The Rasengan is a spinning ball of chakra formed and held in the palm of the user's hand.

Naruto, as a Jinchūriki, can use the Kyuubi's chakra to assist in using the Rasengan. He made a Rasengan without the aid of a shadow clone, using the cloak itself to contain it. Due to the Kyuubi's influence, this Rasengan was darker in colour and much stronger.

Sasuke placed his Chidori forward and then sideways, as the attack turned into a dark-ish color due to the influence of the curse mark.

While Naruto and Sasuke were about to charge towards each other, there was an ominous figure watching the whole fight from a distance in the air. Apparently, this person could float in air! This was none other than Fu.

Fu is a purple-skinned male with red eyes and white hair. He is fairly tall and well-muscled in built. He wore long sleeved shoes, mustard yellow pants and a leathered, black shirt with an "X" between columns on both of its sleeves. He also wore glasses and has hair around the sides of his head buzzed short and the top of his hair as secured as a high ponytail.

"These two ninjas fight really well. Now… time to conduct a very interesting experiment!" Fu smirked as he folded his arms and continued to watch the fight from a distance in the air.

Naruto and Sasuke jumped from their respective places and charged towards each other.

 **"Rasengan!"** Naruto shouted.

 **"Chidori!"** Sasuke shouted.

Both ninja charge at each other with their ultimate techniques. They collide in an explosion of blue and red chakra that forms a swirling black sphere of energy. At the last moment, Sasuke chooses to punch Naruto in the chest rather than impale him with the Chidori. Likewise, Naruto only scratches Sasuke's forehead protector, disproving the boy's earlier taunt and minimising the effects of the Rasengan.

The chakra sphere they had created from the clash caused some sort of white linings to spread across it. Naruto and Sasuke are left hovering within the sphere, gazing sadly at each other. A vision of a younger Sasuke and Naruto shows the two form a seal as a symbol of friendship, and they smile at each other. The bright light then slowly dissipates and as it fades away.

However…

"Alright! Let's see what happens if I do… this!" Fu laughed, as he materialized a sword in his hand, and sliced the air like a hot knife through butter, causing the sphere Naruto and Sasuke were in to suddenly disappear.

Fuu's sword disappeared, as the mysterious man adjusted his glasses and smirked. "It worked!"

* * *

_**MEANWHILE IN MOUNT PAOZU – GOKU'S HOUSE** _

Goku was currently sitting on a chair near the dining table. He had just finished eating his lunch as he patted his stomach and smiled. "Wow! That was amazing! Thanks Chi-Chi!"

Goku has black spiky hair, dark-coloured eyes, with 3 bangs hanging to the right of his forehead, and 2 bangs hanging to the left. His hair also stands up in the front with 4 spikes, and 3 bangs in the back.

He wore an orange Gi, and a black short-sleeved undershirt. He also wore dark blue boots with a yellow border and red laces, and had the Kanji "turtle" on the back of his Gi, within a black circle with the inner part being white in colour.

Gohan stared at his father after finishing his meal with good table manners and chuckled. "Daddy, you sure do eat a lot!"

Gohan takes after his father mostly in appearance, including Goku's facial features, black eyes and even his spiky hair. At the same time, he has his mother's light peach complexion rather. The young boy also had a… tail… which was long and prehensile with brown fur. For the most part, his hair was relatively well-kept. He wore a white sleeveless shirt and green pants with black boots with white lacing. This outfit was covered in a Hanfu-style top that was yellow with green sleeves and on the front his family name, 'Son'. Was written in a Kanji within a large white circle with black linings. He also wore a red cap with a… some sort of ball… attached to the top.

The ball looked like a crystalline sphere that featured four pointed stars in a rigid position, akin to glass art.

Chi-Chi just finished washing the dishes and turned around, smiling at her family. "Sweetheart, are you ready to leave for Master Roshi's house?"

Chi-Chi is a beautiful woman with long straight black hair, large black eyes, a lighter skin colour, and a curvaceous and slender figure. Her primary clothing was a purple dress that has an orange cloth tied on the top and a yellow sash. In the appearance, Chi-Chi's hair was tied in a bun but she still had her hair coming down on the sides.

Before Goku could answer however, he suddenly felt something outside. "H-Huh?" as he looked out the window that was near the main entrance from the chair he was sitting on.

* * *

_**OUTSIDE GOKU'S HOUSE** _

The large Chakra sphere materialized outside Goku's house and landed on the ground, causing an explosion.

_**KABOOM!** _

* * *

_**BACK WITH GOKU** _

"W-Woah!" Goku almost fell of his feet as the explosion caused a minor earthquake.

Fear began to crawl into Gohan as he ran over to his mom and held her. "M-Mommy? What's happening?"

Chi-Chi placed one knee on the ground and held her son tightly. "G-Gohan!"

Goku displayed a serious expression and decided to investigate what the hell was going on.

After exiting the house, he widened his eyes in shock and saw a cloud of dust, along with a crater in front of him.

* * *

_**BACK WITH NARUTO AND SASUKE** _

Naruto is shown lying on the ground, unconscious with Sasuke standing above him, revealing that Sasuke has emerged as the victor in their fight. Sun light breaks through the clouds, illuminating the two boys, and focuses to a point on Naruto's face before it disappears altogether. Sasuke stares down at Naruto while Sasuke's own scratched forehead protector loosens and falls to the ground, presumably confirming that Sasuke has severed ties with Konoha. It begins to rain. Sasuke is wracked by a sharp pain in his arm and falls to his hands and knees.

Sasuke coughed out blood as it fell right above Naruto's head, and he found himself staring at Naruto's face.

After a moment of staring, he decided to get up and leave, when he suddenly noticed something very odd…

Sasuke got up and glanced around his surroundings in confusion. "Wait a minute… why am I in a completely different location?"

The Uchiha then widened his eyes in shock. _"Am I… in a genjutsu?!"_

"Uh, hey there! You okay bud?" a voice said from behind.

Sasuke spun around quickly and looked at the direction voice in surprise. "Huh? Who are you?"

Goku strode over to Sasuke with a confused look his face. "I suddenly heard a loud explosion outside my house, so I came here to check what the heck had just happened…"

Sasuke looked around, baffled. "Why am I in a different location? Is this really some sort of Genjutsu…?"

The Uchiha then stared at Goku with his sharingan, only to find out that he wasn't in any kind of Genjutsu.

Goku noticed Sasuke's sharingan and frowned. "What's wrong? And what's up with your eyes?"

Sasuke's eyes reverted back to normal suddenly as he coughed out blood and fell down on his knees and hands. _"D-Damn it… the curse mark consumed a lot of my chakra…"_

Goku displayed a worried look and glanced behind his shoulder at his Wife. "Chi-Chi, do we have an extra Senzu bean?"

Chi-Chi nodded. "Only one."

Goku turned his attention back towards Sasuke and answered his wife while his back faced her, "They're hurt, we need to help them."

Sasuke got on his butt and demanded. "Who are you?"

Goku smiled and greeted with a hand gesture, "Hey! My name's Son Goku!"

* * *

_**To be continued…** _

* * *

_**Power Levels:** _

_Naruto:_ _**75** _

_Sasuke:_ _**75** _

_Naruto (Kyuubi Eyes):_ _**80** _

_Sasuke (two tomoe Sharingan):_ _**78** _

_Sasuke (Three tomoe Sharingan):_ _**80** _

_Naruto (One tailed cloak):_ _**85** _

_Sasuke Curse mark level 1:_ _**80** _

_Sasuke Curse Mark Level 2:_ _**85** _

_Sasuke Curse mark Level 2 plus Sharingan:_ _**90** _

_Goku with weights:_ _**334** _

_Goku without weights:_ _**416** _

_Chi-Chi:_ _**130 (according to weekly jump)** _

_Gohan: Fluctuates based on his rage boost_


	2. Chapter 2

Goku smiled and greeted with a hand gesture, "Hey! My name's Son Goku!"

Sasuke stared at Goku in confusion. "What is this place?" as he got back on his feet.

"You're currently on Mount Paozu, the place where me and my wife and son live in," Goku responded, smiling while also confused at the same time. "Are you okay?"

Sasuke clenched his arm. "Y-Yeah…" and he looked at Naruto. _"Something must have happened when me and Naruto clashed… because we both are no longer in the final valley… It's like as if we got transported to a complete different location…"_

* * *

_**FLASHBACK BEGINS** _

_Naruto and Sasuke jumped from their respective places and charged towards each other._

_**"Rasengan!"** _ _Naruto shouted._

_**"Chidori!"** _ _Sasuke shouted._

_Both ninja charge at each other with their ultimate techniques. They collide in an explosion of blue and red chakra that forms a swirling black sphere of energy. At the last moment, Sasuke chooses to punch Naruto in the chest rather than impale him with the Chidori. Likewise, Naruto only scratches Sasuke's forehead protector, disproving the boy's earlier taunt and minimising the effects of the Rasengan._

_The chakra sphere they had created from the clash caused some sort of white linings to spread across it. Naruto and Sasuke are left hovering within the sphere, gazing sadly at each other. A vision of a younger Sasuke and Naruto shows the two form a seal as a symbol of friendship, and they smile at each other. The bright light then slowly dissipates and as it fades away._

_However…_

* * *

_**FLASHBACK ENDS** _

"How did we get here?" Sasuke demanded.

Goku scratched his head. "Uhh… I'm not sure. I just heard a loud explosion outside my house and decided to check what was going on. It was like as if you guys suddenly appeared out of nowhere."

Sasuke raised a brow and thought to himself. _"Just appeared here out of nowhere…?"_ as he remembered about the chakra sphere he and Naruto had created earlier after clashing with their respective ultimate techniques.

" _After that clash with Naruto, we found ourselves in a different location. This isn't a genujutsu either… I'm guessing something might have happened when be both clashed…"_ Sasuke thought.

Chi-Chi walked into the scene and handed Goku a green bean. "Here honey. This is the only one I got, the only senzu bean we have."

Goku smiled and took the senzu bean. "Thanks Chi-Chi!" and he then walked towards Naruto and crouched next to his body.

"What are you doing?" Sasuke asked, confused.

"I'm gonna make this guy wake up real quick," Goku simply answered. Broke the bean in half and put one of it inside Naruto's mouth, and made him swallow it.

After a few seconds, Naruto's eyes slowly opened, and stared up at Goku's face. "Who… are you…?"

Goku helped Naruto get back on his feet, as the blond Junchuriki suddenly noticed his friend's presence. "Sasuke…?"

Sasuke stared at Naruto and Goku, surprised. "You're already back up to your feet?"

Naruto glanced around his surroundings and asked, "What's going on? We were fighting earlier. How come we are in a different place now?"

Sasuke narrowed his eyes at Naruto and explained, "Naruto, I don't know what happened exactly, but back when we clashed with our ultimate techniques, we somehow got transported to this location. I'm guessing that our chakras were so immense that it created some sort of portal that sent us here instead."

"Portal? What portal?"

"I'm not sure. But for now, our fight has come to a pause. We need to find a way to get out of this place…" Sasuke admitted.

Naruto widened his eyes in surprise and looked to his right at Goku. "Then who is this guy?"

Sasuke frowned. _"Looks like I will not be able to go to Orochimaru this time… I will have to find a way out of this place…"_

Goku smiled. "My name's Son Goku! What are your names?"

Naruto grinned like a fox and introduced, "My name is Naruto Uzumaki! And I'm gonna be Hokage one day!"

Goku tilted his head in confusion. "Hokage?"

Sasuke scoffed. "And I'm Sasuke Uchiha."

Goku stared at Naruto and Sasuke in awe. "Naruto Uzumaki and Sasuke Uchiha? Those are awesome sounding names! Nice to meet you both! Are you both lost or something?" as he placed his hands on his hips.

Sasuke looked at Goku sceptically, "Goku-san, before I answer, earlier you gave Naruto some sort of green bean that woke him up in an instant. What was that?"

Goku grinned. "What I gave him was a senzu bean! It heals a persons' wounds and brings them back to 100%! Well, although I had to give him half a bean, which only recovers a person to 50%, since I needed to give this other half to you as well."

Sasuke widened his eyes in surprise and stared at Naruto. _"Such a bean exists? It doesn't seem like he's lying, since Naruto in fact seems to be at 100% right now…"_

After Goku handed the bean to Sasuke, the Uchiha ate it, and noticed his strength coming back as well. _"Unbelievable! A mere bean like this could do this much healing?! Just where the hell did me and Naruto end up?"_

Naruto decided to ask, "Hey Uncle Goku, which place are we in right now?"

"He said earlier that we are in a place called Mount Paozu. I have not heard of this place before however," Sasuke admitted as his placed his hands in his pockets.

Naruto nodded in agreement. "Me neither. So how do we get out of this place? We need to return back to our village."

Goku rubbed his back head and asked, "Well, what happened exactly? I'm still confused as to what is going on."

Sasuke was about to open his mouth, when the black-haired young man suddenly said, "Oh wait! Let's talk inside our house. For now, make yourself at home."

Sasuke had no other options and nodded, deciding to follow Goku and explain him what happened, with Naruto following suit.

* * *

_**10 Minutes later…** _

"…And that's how we got here." Sasuke finished explaining. The two ninjas and the Son family were all sitting on their chairs near the dining table.

Goku folded his arms and placed it on the table. "I see… So you were both fighting earlier, and your ultimate techniques must have created some sort of portal that transported you to a different location?"

Sasuke contemplated for a moment before answering, "That's what we at least think."

Naruto frowned at Sasuke. "After we get out of here, you're coming back to Konoha."

Sasuke grumbled. _"I may have to actually go back to Konoha after getting out of here… At this point, going to Orochimaru is now impossible, since there will be other people trying to stop me…"_

Naruto stared forward at Goku and asked, "Do you know the directions to Konoha?"

Goku was perplexed. "I'm not even sure what Konoha is."

Naruto raised a brow. "Huh? Have you been living under a rock or something? It's one of the five great ninja villages!"

Goku laughed sheepishly. "Sorry, no clue about that."

Sasuke folded his arms and closed his eyes. "We probably ended up in a very faraway place from Konoha."

Naruto frowned. "But we somehow do need to get back to Konoha… After all, Sakura-chan and the rest are probably waiting for us or trying to find us by now."

Goku got an idea and smiled. "I think there might be someone who can help you!"

Naruto and Sasuke looked at Goku, listening intently, as the young man continued, "I have a long-time old friend known as Bulma. She actually is a genius scientist. I'm sure she could build like some sort of aircraft for you."

"An aircraft? She can do that?" Naruto asked.

Goku nodded and smiled. "Yep!"

"Alright… If you can, please ask your friend to make an aircraft… We will also need directions to Konoha, if she happens to know about the village." Sasuke opened his eyes.

Goku grinned. "Alright! I'm actually going to go head to her place right now! She is going to meetup with my old Master known as Master Roshi in a small island. There, I will also be meeting another old-time friend. If you want, I can take you both with me so that you can meet her there too and ask her."

"Alright… take us there." Sasuke said with a serious look on his face.

Naruto smiled and suddenly noticed something from the corner of his eye. Chi-Chi and Gohan were sitting next to him. But what he had noticed was the little boy's tail wiggling around.

"Hey, uncle Goku, how come this kid has a tail?" Naruto asked, baffled.

Goku chuckled. "Well, it's a long story, but I used to have a tail back when I was a kid. It however got cut a long time ago. However, my son has inherited it now. Speaking of which, I would like to introduce you to my wife and son. This Is Gohan, and this is Chi-Chi!" as he pointed his thumb over to his son and wife.

Chi-Chi smiled. "Nice to meet you two,"

Sasuke's gaze dropped onto the dining table for a moment, before looking at Gohan's tail.

Naruto adjusted his headband. "What's a senzu bean?"

"It's a bean that apparently heals someone to a 100%, including healing their injuries. That's how Goku was able to make you wake up faster."

"Such a bean exists? A senzu bean?" Naruto asked, surprised.

Goku nodded. "Yeah! It's a very rare bean however, and is only grown in a certain place."

"Thank you Uncle Goku for helping us!" Naruto cheered, with the young man smiling back.

Sasuke twitched an eyebrow and said, "Okay, enough chit chat. Let's go meet Bulma," and got up from his seat. However, a loud growling sound was suddenly heard.

Sasuke's stomach grumbled, causing Naruto to start feeling hungry too as both ninjas' stomachs started to grumble.

"You guys haven't eaten anything, have you?" Goku asked.

…

…

…

Right now, in Goku's house – Naruto, Sasuke, Goku, and Gohan were having lunch while Chi-Chi was preparing more food for them. Goku and Naruto were hogging on their food while Gohan and Sasuke were eating with good table manners.

"Man! Chi-Chi, your cooking is really awesome as usual!" Goku praised while hogging on his food with immense joy.

Chi-Chi exited from the kitchen with more plates and bowls of food in her hand, and she placed the food on the table.

Goku ate the last bits of rice left in his bowl and placed it down, belching. He patted his stomach and took a deep breath before exhaling. "Ahh! I'm full!"

"I won't lose to you!" Sasuke suddenly declared.

"Huh?" Goku said, looking at Sasuke to find out what he was talking about.

"There's no way I'm losing to you!" Naruto declared as well.

Apparently, Naruto and Sasuke were having an eating competition which caused Goku to sweat drop. _"These guys are funny…"_

"MORE!" Naruto and Sasuke shouted in unison as they raised their bowls, gesturing Chi-Chi to bring them more food. Upon realizing that both of them had asked for more food at the same time, Naruto and Sasuke glared at each other.

Chi-Chi smiled as she went back to the kitchen and came back again with more food. "Alright, there's still more food if you want," as she placed the food on the table.

Goku chuckled at this, rubbing his back head as Naruto and Sasuke began to serve themselves more food onto their plates. With that, they once again resumed their eating competition.

* * *

_**LATER – OUTSIDE GOKU'S HOUSE** _

Naruto, Sasuke, Goku, Gohan, and Chi-Chi were now outside. Chi-Chi smiled and asked, "How are you planning to take Naruto, Sasuke, and Gohan with you to Master Roshi's place?"

Goku froze. "Yikes! I completely forgot about that!" he laughed.

Sasuke raised an eyebrow and asked, "Is the place far away or something?"

Goku turned around and responded. "Yeah, kinda. But with my Flying Numbus, I can reach there a lot faster."

"Flying Nimbus?" Naruto asked.

"Flying Nimbus!" Goku shouted into the sky.

Within seconds, a flying yellow cloud flew next to Goku, shocking the ninjas.

"W-What is that?!" Sasuke was shocked.

"Is that a flying CLOUD?!" Naruto was shocked as well.

Goku turned around and faced the ninjas. "Yep! You can ride it, and it can fly towards our destination!"

"W-What?!" Naruto and Sasuke said in collective shock.

"Here! I'll show you!" Goku hopped on the cloud and smiled. "You can ride it just like this!"

He then demonstrated the abilities of nimbus by flying around on the cloud a bit before reaching his original spot, shocking the ninjas.

"I-I can't believe this!" Naruto was too shocked.

"Didn't know something like that could exist…" Sasuke admitted. "So we just have to jump on the cloud?"

Goku hopped off the cloud and informed, "Well, to ride this cloud, you must have a pure heart. Only those with a pure heart can ride it?"

Naruto blinked for a moment, before laughing. "Oh! That should be easy!" and he hopped on the cloud, only to fall through it, face first on the ground.

"Idiot… There's no way someone like you can be pure hearted…" Sasuke scoffed as he placed his hands in his pocket.

Naruto hopped back to his feet and scowled at the Uchiha. "OH YEAH?! THEN WHY DON'T YOU GET YOUR ASS ON IT?"

Sasuke looked away. "I don't want to."

"Yeah! That's what I thought!" Naruto growled.

Goku chuckled. _"Man, these guys are funny."_

The cloud descended near Gohan's feet, as the child easily got on top of the cloud, suddenly shocking the ninjas.

Naruto was dumbfounded. "Wait… How come Gohan is able to ride it?!"

Goku laughed. "Well, he has a pure heart!"

Sasuke stared at Goku sceptically, but couldn't find any deception in him. _"I guess he's telling the truth about this cloud… We have no choice but to trust Goku for now anyway…"_

"Now what do we do… How are we supposed to go towards Bulma?" Naruto asked, pouting.

Goku sighed and placed his fists on his hips. "Well, it looks like I have to fly you guys there myself…"

"Huh?" Naruto blinked.

Goku smiled and picked his son up, then turned around and bent a little. "Get on my back you two, and make sure to hold tight!"

Naruto and Sasuke were confused, but decided to listen anyway and held onto Goku's back. The Saiyan then said, "Alright! Time for take off! And see, ya Chi-Chi! I'll be back soon!"

Chi-Chi smiled. "Alright! Don't be gone for too long!"

And with that, Goku took off into the air, with the ninjas screaming for their life.

* * *

_**IN THE AIR – WITH NARUTO, SASUKE, GOKU, AND GOHAN** _

"WHAT THE HELL?! HOW ARE YOU FLYING?!" Naruto panicked as he held tightly onto Goku.

Goku chuckled while flying towards his master's place. "Well, it's a technique that anyone can learn if they learn how to use their Ki."

"What's Ki?" Naruto asked, curious.

Goku explained, "Ki is basically tangible energy inside every living being, with its major focus being in the centre of the body. By drawing it out, an individual is able to manipulate it, and use it outside the body. Ki can be used for many different techniques. Because there are physical limits to the strength of the body itself, it is necessary to increase one's Ki to overcome this barrier and become stronger. Usually, the more concentrated the masses are the more time the user requires to draw it out by powering up. When fighters gather Ki, they are able to gain enhanced strength, speed, endurance, and can increase the power of their attacks to inflict greater damage to opponents. Remember, Ki control is important, and Ki can be lost when the user sustains damage."

Sasuke was simply astounded, and concluded, "So basically… it's like Chakra… but even more advanced…?"

"Wow… So you're saying that we can learn how to fly using Ki?" Naruto asked.

"Yep! I can actually teach you both if you want on how to fly and master your Ki!"

"Really? Please do!" Naruto cheered.

Meanwhile, Sasuke thought, _"He has some interesting techniques… He claims not to be a ninja, but has a source of power other than Chakra… perhaps… I could get him to teach me… instead of Orochimaru…"_

Naruto laughed. "I understood everything you said. Your explanations are pretty easy to understand, unlike Kakashi-sensei, and Iruka-sensei!"

Goku grinned, almost about to reach his destination. "Are they your masters too?"

Naruto nodded. "Yeah! I wish you could meet them one day!" He turned his attention towards the Saiyan's son. "Hey Gohan, do you know how to fly too?"

Gohan shook his head shyly. "No…"

Goku frowned. "Well, about that, Chi-Chi doesn't allow me to train Gohan. She thinks that the world is already at peace, and so Gohan doesn't need to train, and instead needs to focus on his studies."

"World at peace?" Sasuke said, confused.

"I hate studying…" Naruto grumbled. "But hey! Please teach us how to fly, Uncle Goku!"

"Sure! I'll teach you both how to fly! First, let's meet up with my master and Bulma!" And with that, Goku sped up a bit more towards his master's house.

* * *

_**IN A FIELD** _

The flamingos were feeding on grass. A fatigued farmer let out a deep sigh and rested his hat on the back compartment of his old, beat up, blue pickup truck. He took a look around his farm and said, "I need a breather."

Something falling from the sky caught the farmer's attention.

A meteor-like thing hurtled overhead the farmer and crashed a little further in his farm, causing debris of clouds to form. The farmer could simply gape in utter shock.

He stared at the debris of clouds and said incredulously, "W-What was that just now?! A meteor?! A UFO?!"

After a few seconds of composing himself, he hopped into his pickup truck and started it. "I better go check it out." As he sped towards the crash spot.

After reaching upon the crash site, he hopped out of his vehicle and trotted over to the edge of the crater.

"I-Incredible!" The farmer managed to stammer. He peered down and saw a beat-up metallic pod with a red window, which confused the farmer. "That's no meteor. What is it?" He wondered.

He was pondering about the mysterious object when the door of the pod suddenly opened, and a black figure jumped in the air and hovered, facing the terrified farmer.

The mysterious man stepped on the edge of the crater in front of the farmer and looked at him with a scowl on his face. He didn't seem to be pleased with seeing the farmer.

The farmer couldn't help maintaining his composure. He pointed his gun at the mysterious man. "W-Who are you? C-C-Come no closer!" He stammered.

The mysterious man had extremely long, spiky black hair, brown and black colored Battle Armor with navy blue boots, armored gloves, a navy blue chest protector, orange thigh and crotch pads that matched his shoulder pads and red bands around his right thigh and bicep. He wore black short-shorts under his armor, as well as an unfamiliar device attached to his left eye.

The mysterious man pressed a button on the device, as it blinked. It let out a beep and displayed a deciphered code on the screen of the device.

The man scoffed at the farmer. "You only have a power level of five. As expected, this planet is filled with weaklings." As he took a step forward, provoking the farmer to bring it on.

The farmer nearly jumped out of his skin (metaphorically) and backed away. He threatened with the pointed gun, "If you take o-one more step, I'll shoot you! I mean it!"

The man chuckled with glee. "Oh, then why don't you shoot me right here?" He said provokingly, as he continued to stride over to the scared-stiffened farmer.

The farmer panicked and fired his gun at the man, but to his astonishment, the man shot his hand in front of his face in one instant and caught the bullet in mid-air, with a smirk on his face. He held the bullet between his thumb and index finger.

The farmer's world shattered. He'd just caught a bullet! Just who is this person? How will he get out of this predicament?

The farmer shook himself from his stupor and made an attempt to flee. Before the farmer could turn around, the man flicked the bullet straight through the farmer's body, hitting the truck, totaling it and killing him, or so he thought.

The man stared at the deceased farmer and said, "It's a race of utter weaklings. You are no match for the elite saiyan warrior, Raditz."

Just then the device attached to his left eye beeped and began to read something, causing him to look towards the mountains far off to the west in a contemplating manner. "Hmm... A life form...of great power...distance 4880..." as he took off flying in the direction of the reading he just received. He muttered under his breath. "Kakarot."

* * *

_**LATER – IN A WASTELAND** _

Piccolo was standing on a plateau overlooking the desert wasteland. He was tall, had green skin, pointed ears, fangs, and no eyebrows. His muscles were pink in color and outlined with red. Piccolo wore a purple gi, with a light blue obi (fabric belt) tied around his waist. He also wore a turban, shoulder-padded armor covered with a white cape, and brown, pointy shoes.

He was thinking about his future conquest of earth and defeating Goku when he suddenly turned around in shock and fear after sensing someone coming.

He thought to himself, " _I sense great power…and it's coming closer,"_ as he began to brace himself _, "Is it Son Goku?"_

He gasped when he saw Raditz flying towards him _, "No!"_

Piccolo held his ground as he faced Raditz, who had just landed in front of him and snarled.

Raditz looked at Piccolo and frowned, "Meh…You're not Kakarrot."

Piccolo scoffed. "Who are you, and what business do you have with me?"

Raditz chuckled, "Heh…Business with you…None."

Piccolo became irritated as he held out his fist, "Then why did you come here!? Do you have a death wish or something!?"

Raditz only smirked as he checked his device, "Quite the feisty one now, aren't we?" as the device beep and numbers appeared on the screen, "Hmph…Power level 332…Not bad, but still nowhere near my level."

Piccolo began to lose his cool and got into his fighting stance and shouted, "Just who do you think you are!? Do you have any idea who you're speaking to!?"

Raditz just kept his cool and smirked, "Does it look like I care?"

Piccolo began to feel nervous as he bared his fangs and began to sweat, and thought, " _Does he really think that he's that powerful?"_

Then, Piccolo shot out his arm, firing a strong yellow blast at Raditz head on, "HYAA!"

Raditz continued to smirk as he let the blast hit him dead on, creating a billowing cloud of dust.

Piccolo smiled and thought, _"That got him."_

His smile faded and was replaced with shock when the dust cleared, revealing Raditz who had not moved a muscle.

"An impressive display…OF DUST! HA-HA-HA!" laughed Raditz, "Is that all you can do?"

Piccolo gasped in utter shock, "I-I put all I had into that. You should be nothing right now!"

Raditz then put up his right hand and said, "Now, it's my turn. Let me show you what REAL power is."

Piccolo was frozen in fear as Raditz charged an energy ball in his hand, but before he did anything with it, Raditz's device blinked and beeped, gaining his attention and causing him to stop.

"There seems to be another greater power level on my scouter," as Raditz levitated into the sky, leaving a gawking Piccolo on the ground. Raditz looked around until the scouter beeped again, "Aha, a distance of 12909, in that direction," as he turned east, "It's the biggest on this planet. It has to be Kakarrot this time."

Raditz then flew away in the direction of the power level, leaving Piccolo to fall to his knees from shock and breathing heavily. Still sweating, Piccolo gritted his teeth and said, "I don't believe it…I was petrified…I couldn't move!"

* * *

_**AT KAME HOUSE – WITH MASTER ROSHI AND KRILLIN** _

A yellow aircraft landed on the island, and a woman got out off it and went towards the door. The woman had blue hair, and wore a lab coat. At the door, she said, "Good afternoon! Long time no see!" she greeted with a hand greeting gesture.

Inside the house a bald midget, along with an old man, stared at the woman in joy.

"Bulma!" Krillin said happily.

Krillin is a bald midget who wore an orange Gi. Whereas Master Roshi was a the master of Goku and Krillin. He wore casual clothing and had a white beard and moustache, and also wore red framed sunglasses.

Bulma walked in with her hands in her coat pockets. "You said to come visit, so I came!"

Roshi had a beer in his hand as he stood up and laughed. "Well, well, it's really been a long time, hasn't it?"

Bulma glanced around the house and commented, "This house hasn't changed at all, hasn't it?"

"You sure have been pretty mean to us. Unless someone tells you to come over, you never come," Roshi said and took a chug of his beer, when he suddenly flinched as soon as Bulma suddenly got in front of him with a gift in her hand.

"Here!" Bulma presented a gift to Roshi, startling the old man and causing the beer to spill a bit on the ground. "I bought some manju beans as a gift!"

There was a large turtle in the room as well, and he looked at the gift happily.

Roshi chuckled and rubbed his backhead. "You didn't need to go through all that trouble!" he then brought his face close to Bulma's chest. "If you'd let me touch your boobs a little, I'd-" as he reached his hand towards her chest and was about to touch her.

Bulma got creeped out and immediately whacked Roshi with the present on his head before he could touch her.

Due to being whacked, the glass of beer slipped from Roshi's hand, causing the glass to fall on his head, as well as the drink. The old man held his head in pain and scowled. "A-As always, you don't appreciate my gags!"

Bulma frowned. "As usual, you're still a lecherous old man!"

Krillin picked up the present, balanced it on his finger, and walked over to Bulma, asking, "By the way, Bulma, what's going on with Yamcha?"

Bulma looked forward and scowled. "Yamcha? That idiot?" as she crossed her arms and clenched on her coat. "Why would I know what's going on with him?! I'm so mad at him that I didn't even tell him everyone was getting here together today!" she then let her hands down and said, "Let's have a blast without him here!"

Roshi sighed. "You guys sure do fight a lot."

"That's for sure," Krillin agreed.

Bulma turned her attention towards Krillin and asked, "Where's Launch, by the way?"

"She went chasing after Tien about 5 years ago," Krillin answered as he turned around and went near the table. He then opened the present and drooled at the manju beans before taking a bite. The turtle came near Krillin as well to stare at the manju beans and eat them.

* * *

_**MEANWHILE WITH RADITZ** _

Dashing through the air, Raditz's scouter beeped and gave a reading. He smirked. "The target is moving at a high velocity. You're mine now, Kakarrot!"

* * *

_**MEANWHILE WITH GOKU** _

"There! There's Master Roshi's House!" Goku pointed over at the island below them as the cloud began to descend near it. "Let's go and see them!"

Goku hopped off the cloud while still holding his son in his hands, as Naruto and Sasuke got off the Saiyan and landed on the shore.

"Is this where we will meet Bulma?" Naruto asked curiously.

Goku nodded and walked towards the door. "Yahoo!"

Inside the house, Bulma turned towards the source of the voice, as Krillin chocked on some of banju beans he was eating when he heard his best friend's voice...

"T-That voice…!" Bulma said as he ran towards the door and opened it, with Krillin reaching nearby as well. "Goku!" both said in unison.

Roshi came outside as well as Goku greeted them with a hand greeting gesture while still holding his son with his other hand. "Yo!"

Naruto and Sasuke walked near Goku's side as the Uchiha stared at Bulma. _"That woman is probably Bulma…"_

Bulma stared at Gohan, Naruto, and Sasuke in confusion. ""Huh? What's up with these kids?"

"Are you babysitting them for someone?" Krillin asked.

Naruto frowned. "Baby… sitting…?"

Goku looked at Gohan and responded, "He's my son."

"WHAT?!" Krillin, Bulma, and Roshi said in collective shock. "Goku's son?!" the old man said incredulously.

"And on top of that… three children?! But those two kids look like they're at least teenagers!" Krillin said, shocked.

Goku blinked for a moment, before laughing. "Oh! No, no, no! I have only one son, and I'm holding him in my arms right now. These two guys on my sides are actually people I met today who were lost."

"Lost?" Bulma said, confused.

Goku nodded. "Yeah. They lost their way home and needed your help to get back home. Maybe an aircraft or something. So, I remembered you and thought you would be able to help them."

Bulma stared at Naruto and Sasuke for a moment before saying, "I see… Well, of course I'll be able to help! What are your names, by the way?"

Naruto smiled. "Naruto Uzumaki!"

Sasuke stared at Bulma for a moment before introducing, "Sasuke Uchiha."

"Well, Naruto and Sasuke, where do you guys live? Do you know the place you live in?" Bulma asked.

"It's called Konoha. It's a village," Sasuke answered as he placed his hands in his pocket.

Bulma smiled. "I might be able to find a village named like that on my world map. Then I will program an aircraft that will take you to the location of your village."

"You can do that?" Naruto asked happily.

Bulma nodded and thumped her chest proudly. "Of course! I can help you! Leave it to me! Nice to meet you two!"

Sasuke sighed with relief. He may not be able to go to Orochimaru, but at least he wasn't lost anymore… Speaking of which, the Uchiha realized that he would probably be kept under custody or surveillance once he got back to the village.

However… he decided to train with Goku for a bit first and learn a thing or two… Maybe Goku is even stronger than Orochimaru? He also had a feeling that Naruto also wanted to train under Goku as well. However, right now, he couldn't let the blond ninja surpass him…

Naruto grinned as Goku asked, "By the way, is it really that strange I have a son?" he placed his son down and said, "Go on, introduce yourself!"

Gohan was shy at first, but then he bowed in front of Roshi, Krillin, and Bulma. "Good afternoon,"

Krillin, Bulma, and Roshi bowed and greeted back. "Yes, good afternoon."

Roshi stood upright, but then suddenly noticed that Bulma and Krillin were still bowing down, so he bowed down once again. "Good afternoon!"

Goku smiled. "His name is Son Gohan!"

Suddenly, Gohan noticed a pair of eyes on him, as he looked to his left and saw a turtle staring at him happily.

"Son Gohan? Oh, I see! You named him after your late Grandpa!" Roshi noticed.

"Yup!" Goku placed his hands on his hips.

Roshi scratched his bald head and admitted. "Still, I admit that this is a surprise. To think that you'd come here with your son…"

The turtle got closer to Gohan, scaring the boy a bit as the young half Saiyan clung a bit to his dad's leg. Bulma walked forward towards Gohan and crouched. "Gohan-kun, how old are you?"

Gohan began counting on his fingers before answering, "I'm 4 years old!"

Bulma smiled, crossing her arms and placing it on her bent knees, resting her head on her forearms. "Wow… You've got some good manners, considering you're the child of Goku." She patted gohan's hat.

Goku laughed, "Chi-Chi's fussy about that."

Bulma stared at Goku for a moment before turning her attention back at Gohan, asking the kid, "Hey, Gohan, what do you want to become when you grow up?"

"A great scholar," Gohan responded.

Bulma laid her hands down with a surprised look on her face. "A-A scholar? Wow…"

The turtle inched closer to Gohan, causing the boy to get scared a little more as he tugged onto his father's leg. During the spur of this moment, Bulma noticed a tail wiggling behind Gohan. "A tail?"

"Yeah, just like I had before, right?" Goku answered as he stared at the tail.

Naruto scratched his head. "Yeah, I didn't get it either… I wonder how the kid has a tail too, but Goku said it was inherited since he used to have a tail too."

"Y-You're right!" Krillin said as Gohan was busy patting and smiling at the turtle he now just made friends with.

Bulma suddenly jumped up next to Goku and asked him nervously, "H-Hey… Does anything particular happen to your boy that is… strange…?" her eyes moved towards her the Saiyan at the last part.

"Strange?" Goku asked, confused.

Roshi suddenly sped up next to Goku's side and asked, "F-For example... does he undergo any changes when the moon is full?"

Naruto and Sasuke exchanged looks. _"What?"_

"Changes when the moon is full? Well, we all go to sleep early and all…" Goku responded as he stared at the sky.

Roshi and Bulma turned their attention towards Gohan who was now riding on the turtle, as Goku suddenly asked, "How come? What makes you ask that?"

Roshi and Bulma freaked out as the former waved his hands in front of Goku and assured, "I-It's nothing! Nothing to worry about!" while Bulma quietly placed her hands in her pockets and looked away nervously. Krillin did the same as he looked at a different direction, pretending to be lost in thought.

"What's so scary about the full moon?" Naruto suddenly asked, catching everyone's attention. "Why are you guys so freaked out about a full moon?"

"F-Freaked out…? I… well… uhh…" Bulma stammered.

Krillin decided to change the topic by asking, "Hey, Goku, is your boy strong like you?"

Goku turned around and stared at Gohan with folded arms. "I'm not sure… I think he has quite a bit of power… but Chi-Chi gets mad whenever I try to train him…"

Krillin frowned. "How come? That's such a waste, isn't it?"

"I know, right? She says the world is at peace now, and therefore there's no need for Gohan to train, and we don't need martial arts anymore." Goku answered. "She also said that since the world is at peace, Gohan needs to study instead."

Roshi laughed. "So that tomboy of a girl turned out to be quite an educated minded mother, huh?"

"Hey Goku…" Sasuke began. "Does your master also know how to fly?"

Goku laughed and rubbed his back head. "Well, actually, no. But my best friend Krillin here knows how to!"

"Really? How do we even fly? Is it easy or…?" Naruto asked.

Krillin laughed. "It requires a lot of training to use your Ki properly! Are you guys also martial artists?"

Naruto waved Krillin off. "Nah, we are Ninjas from Konoha. We don't use Ki, though."

"Ninjas? And no Ki? What do you mean?" Krillin asked, curious.

"We use Chakra, that's our main source of power," Sasuke revealed.

Goku titled his head in confusion. "Chakra? What kind of food is that?"

Naruto sweat dropped. "It's not food… it's how we use special attacks and jutsus…"

"I don't quite understand, but let me demonstrate to you a bit of Ki," Goku began as he placed his hands cupped in front of his chest. "Concentrate and draw out the energy within you…" as he formed a Ki ball in his palms. "And there! I will teach you how to draw out your energy soon, but for now, this is a demonstration…"

"Wow!" Naruto stared at the Ki ball in awe. "It's kinda like my Rasengan!"

Sasuke stared at the Ki ball in surprise. "Isn't that Chakra?"

Krillin decided to ask, "Is Chakra some kind of energy source? We use Ki here. Ki is basically a life force that exists in every living being. You guys have Ki too, just need to learn how to use it."

"How is Chakra like?" Goku asked curiously.

"Oh well… How do I explain it… Uhhh…" Naruto's mind went blank as he tried to think of a good explanation, when Sasuke suddenly said, "I'll show you,"

The group now focused their attention on Sasuke as the Uchiha walked over to the shore, before performing a series of hand seals. **"Fire Style: Phoenix Flower Jutsu!"** shooting a multiple small fireball from his mouth, that hit the ocean ahead of him, causing the water to erupt and steam up a bit from the heat."

"Wow!" Bulma was in awe.

"That's an interesting technique!" Roshi was amazed.

"Wow! That's Chakra?" Krillin was surprised.

Naruto scowled at Sasuke in jealousy. _"D-Damn that Sasuke! He's always stealing the damn spotlight!"_

"Interesting!" Goku walked forward and displayed a determined look. "Now it's my turn!"

"Huh?" Naruto and Sasuke said, as they keenly watched what Goku was about to do.

Goku suddenly fired a small Ki blast from his hand, sending it towards an ocean, and causing an explosion as well as the water to erupt very high into the air.

"Woah! Your power has increased!" Krillin admitted, shocked.

"Even during the times of peace, you still have been training, haven't you, Goku?" Roshi smiled proudly.

Meanwhile, Naruto and Sasuke stared at the erupting water in shock. "WHAT?!"

"W-Was that Ki?" Sasuke stared at Goku in shock.

Goku placed his fists on his hips. "Yep! You can also do that, if I can get the time to teach you both how to utilize your Ki! Remember, Ki breaks the normal physical limitations of a human, causing them to become even stronger than normal."

Naruto stared at Goku in awe. "Please teach me that!" he knew that Ki blast just now was even stronger than his Rasengan!

Sasuke thought to himself, _"There's no doubt about it now… This man… is far stronger than Orochimaru… I can't imagine Orcohimaru having this kind of power…"_

Goku laughed. "Sure! You guys look eager to train! Alright, after we enjoy our time here, I'll let Master Roshi teach ya guys how to use ur Ki!"

Master Roshi looked startled. "Eh? Why me? I stopped taking in more students a long time ago,"

Goku looked at Roshi and rubbed his back head sheepishly. "Well, uhh… Chi-Chi will probably get mad at me… not sure though… heheheh."

Roshi sighed. "Well, I'll admit that these ninjas are promising for sure."

Bulma laughed and walked near Gohan, staring at his hat. "Say, is that thing on top of Gohan's hat a Dragon Ball?"

"Yeah, it's Four Star Dragon Ball. It's a keepsake for my grandpa, ya know? I found it and stuck it on Gohan's hat. I also found the Three Star Ball and the Six Star Ball as well. I kept those at home.

Bulma smiled. "That sure takes me back, the Dragon balls."

"What are Dragon Balls?" Naruto asked.

Goku turned his attention towards Naruto and responded, "Dragon Balls are these mystical balls that are usually scattered all around the world. Find all seven dragon balls, and you can summon a dragon named Shenron. That dragon will be able to grant any wish you desire!"

Naruto and Sasuke went silent for a moment before the former suddenly said, "W-What?"

Bulma laughed. "I know it may be hard to believe, but me and Goku have gone on adventures before and used the Dragon Balls. The Dragon Balls can grant any wish, even reviving people from the dead!"

Sasuke widened his eyes in shock. "N-No way, you're kidding!"

"That has to be some sort of joke! No way something like that exists." Naruto grumbled, folding his arms.

Sasuke scoffed. "For once, I agree with Naruto…"

"But then again… at this point… anything is possible…" Naruto suddenly said.

Sasuke eyed his rival and questioned, "What do you mean?"

Naruto chuckled. "If a flying cloud exists… then so can these dragon balls… I feel like Goku here won't tell us a joke like that."

Sasuke's eyebrow twitched in annoyance, but decided to maintain his cool. "Hnn…"

"You mean flying Nimbus? Yeah, only the pure hearted can ride it," Krillin laughed.

Suddenly, Goku looked around his surroundings, alarmed. "W-What is that?!"

"What's wrong?" Roshi asked with a serious look on his face.

"What's wrong, Goku?" Naruto asked, worried.

Goku stared at the sky and responded. "Someone… someone's coming this way…"

"What?" Bulma stared at the sky as well, looking for anyone in sight.

"What do you mean?" Naruto asked, baffled.

"Someone's coming?" Krillin stared at the sky as well.

Goku nodded, "I can sense someone with a high Ki coming towards this island… I feel amazing power! What is this?"

Suddenly, a speck was visible in the sky as Sasuke suddenly noticed it too. "Over there!"

"It's here!" Goku warned.

Naruto finally looked up at the sky to see what was everyone talking about, and widened his eyes in shock. Someone was flying towards the island! "W-What the?!"

"W-What is that?" Krillin wondered as he shielded his eyes from the sun with his hands a bit.

Roshi broke a sweat and thought to himself, _"What is this ferocious bloodlust I'm sensing?"_

Finally, a person landed on the island in front of group. It was Raditz.

" _Why do I have a bad feeling about this…?"_ Sasuke thought to himself as he shifted into his battle stance.

Naruto shifted uncomfortably and wondered, "W-Who's he?"

Raditz's scouter scanned Goku's power level, until it beeped. "So, we finally meet. You've grown, huh?"

* * *

_**To be continued…** _


	3. Chapter 3

Raditz's scouter scanned Goku's power level, until it made a beeping sound. "So, we finally meet. You've grown, huh?"

Goku's eyes widened a little, surprised, as the mysterious man continued, "Still, I could recognize you at first glance, Kakarot."

Goku blinked in confusion. "Kakarot?"

Raditz smirked proudly. "You look just like father."

"What does that mean?" Bulma said softly, staring at the newcomer with confusion.

Sasuke narrowed his eyes at Raditz and thought to himself, "Why do I have a bad feeling about this…?"

Naruto looked at Goku and asked, "Uncle Goku, do you know this guy?"

"Kakarot…" Raditz frowned. "What's with the condition of this planet? You were under orders to dispose this planet's sentient life. What on earth have you been goofing around for?!" and pointed his finger at Goku accusingly.

"W-What…?" Naruto was surprised. "Wipe out humanity?"

Goku raised an eyebrow in confusion, and glanced behind his shoulder at Roshi, hoping his master would know who the guy was or what he was talking about. Unfortunately, Roshi had a baffled look on his face, as he too didn't know what to say, or who the man was in the first place.

Krillin sighed and pointed his finger at Raditz without outstretching his arm fully. "Hey, hey, look… I don't know who you are, but go on back!"

A smirk was plastered on Raditz's face, scoffing. Krillin took a few steps towards him, and waved his hand at the Saiyan in a dismissing manner. "Shoo, shoo!"

A groan followed by, as Krillin began to walk towards Raditz with a playful look on his face. "It won't do you any good for you to be this drunk in the afternoon. Okay, go back to where you came from."

Goku suddenly sensed something dangerous, and reached his hand out towards Krillin, warning his best friend, "Krillin, don't get near him!"

Raditz suddenly unwrapped his tail on his waist, and whacked him with it, sending the bald midget hurtling towards the wall of Kame House, breaking through it in the process. The martial artist collapsed inside the broken hole like a pile of bricks. Luckily, when Krillin was being thrown into the wall, Roshi got out of the way quickly before he could get thrown in the mix.

Goku looked at Krillin and cried, "Krillin!"

"What the hell?!" Naruto was shocked, as he looked back and forth at Krillin and Raditz. "What just happened?!"

Sasuke stared at Raditz in shock. _"I didn't even see him move! What did he just do?!"_

Goku gritted his teeth in anger and turned his attention back at Raditz. "Why you…!"

Suddenly, his face froze in shock, as he saw a tail wiggling near Raditz's hip. Everyone, including Naruto and Sasuke were in shock at what they were witnessing.

"A-A tail?!" Goku stared at the Saiyan's tail, shocked.

Sasuke widened his eyes in shock. "Wait… is this person somehow related to Goku? But Goku doesn't seemingly know who he is…"

Raditz folded his arms and chuckled. "Looks like you finally figured out who I am."

Naruto growled with a fist out. "Hey, I don't know what's going on here, but you need an ass kicking! No one hurts my friends!"

"What do you mean? Who are you?!" Goku demanded angrily.

Raidtz was surprised. "Impossible… You could have never forgotten me or your mission… Unless…"

"What the hell are you talking about?!" Naruto seethed with rage. "I'm moments away from kicking your ass."

Raditz eyed Naruto and snapped back, "Shut it, brat! This is between me and Kakarot!"

Naruto was about to jump forward to attack Raditz. However, Sasuke blocked his way by placing his arm in the way. The Uzumaki stared at his friend, irritated. "What are you doing, Sasuke?"

Sasuke, with his arm still outstretched to the right to block Naruto from proceeding further, whispered, "Wait, I want to know what's going on here first. It seems that Goku and that man might have some sort of connection."

Naruto took a step back and frowned, and was about to open his mouth, but Raditz turned his attention back at Goku and asked, "Kakarot, did you take a blow to your head when you were young?"

Goku frowned. "My name isn't this Kaka nonsense. It's Son Goku."

Raditz looked irritated. "Okay, well, did you hit your head in the past?!"

Goku displayed a serious look on his face and placed a hand on the side of his head. "Fine… It's true. I've got a scar there. Maybe I did hit my head once. But I was too little to remember now."

Raditz bellowed, "Damn it! Well, that would explain it!"

Goku shouted, "Explain what? What are you talking about?"

"Goku…" a voice said.

Everyone looked towards the source of the voice, and saw Roshi with a grim look on his face. "Long ago, your grandfather, Son Gohan, told me something."

As everyone listened intently, including Naruto and Sasuke, Roshi swallowed a little before continuing, "He… He told me he once found a baby in the woods. A baby with a tail. He was violent in nature, and couldn't be tamed. That is, until one day, that baby accidently fell into a ravine, and hit his head hard, nearly dying. However, having an unbelievable life force, the baby survived. What's more, his violent nature disappeared, and he became a good little boy."

"Good?!" Raditz was shocked.

Goku pointed at himself and asked, "And that baby was me?"

Roshi gave a slight nod. "Yes…"

Naruto widened his eyes in shock. _"Goku is kind of like me! He used to be violent and have some sort of monster in him… Except, I still have a demon fox in me."_

"That still doesn't explain who the hell that guy is." Sasuke scowled.

Bulma nodded in agreement, bending forward a little to hold Gohan in her hands. Looking at Roshi, she asked, "B-But what does that mean? Does this guy and Goku have some kind of connection?"

Sasuke narrowed his eyes at Raditz. "That's what I've been wondering."

Raditz frowned. "Be warned… If there are still any traces of your memories left, I will find a way to reveal them. We need you back, Kakarot. Your people need you back!"

A groaning sound was heard, as Krillin had just regained consciousness and was now emerging from the broken wall he had been sent hurtling into earlier. Goku moved his head a little to the right till he could see Krillin from the corner of his eyes and asked, "Krillin, you okay?"

Krillin grimaced and placed his hand on his bald head, easing himself from the pain he had received moments ago. "Y-Yeah…"

After getting back to his feet, Krillin shifted to one of his martial arts fighting stances and warned, "Be careful, Goku. This guy is freakishly strong."

Sasuke activated his sharingan and stared at Raditz. Within seconds of analyzing his opponenet, his eyes widened in shock. _"What the fuck?! It's like some sort of Chakra armour is around his body! Unbelievable power! Wait… Is that even Chakra in the first place? There's something off about it."_

Naruto took a step forward and clenched his fist in front of his chest, snarling. "Hey! If you're not going to tell us who you are, then I'll just beat it out of you, myself!"

Goku quickly glanced at Naruto and warned, "No, wait! Naruto, be careful! He's far stronger than you think he is."

Naruto was surprised, as Raditz chuckled at Naruto. The Saiyan opened his mouth to say, "Aren't you a hasty one?"

A sweat trickled from the side of Goku's head. He commented, "Just looking at that guy makes my hair stand on end… And that has never happened to me before."

Raditz had enough and shouted, "That's because you and I are the same! You are no earthling! You were born on Planet Vegeta. You are part of the proud and might alien race known as the Saiyans, the mightiest warriors in the universe!"

Everyone widened their eyes in shock, including the ninjas. Naruto thought to himself, "Planet?! What is that guy talking about?!"

A shiver went down Roshi's spine. "N-No… It can't be!"

Raditz then proclaimed, "And I am your older brother, Raditz!"

"W-What!" Naruto exclaimed, staring at Raditz incredulously.

"G-Goku's older brother?!" Krillin freaked out.

Bulma's jaw dropped. "And he's an alien? N-No way!"

Sasuke leaned forward a little and angrily said, "Cut the crap! Aliens?! Planets? You're talking like as if Goku and you are aliens from outer space. Stop spouting nonsense."

Krillin agreed and took a step forward boldy. "R-Right! If Goku's from outer space, then why is he even here anyway?"

Raditz folded his arms and chuckled. "The answer is pretty simple. Kakarot was sent here to exterminate all life on this planet. We Saiyans are a renowned warrior race, an entrepreneurial one! Our task is to go through space, searching for planets with good environments, and once we exterminate the living beings of those planets, we sell them for a price to other aliens who are looking for a suitable planet to live on."

"Goku… is an alien?" Naruto was dumbfounded.

Sasuke trembled in fear. "As crazy as it sounds, he might be telling the truth…"

Naruto looked at Sasuke, surprised. "Sasuke, how can that even be true?"

Sasuke noticed his trembling hands and gulped nervously. "His chakra… It doesn't seem like normal Chakra, but I can tell he's stronger than any opponent we have fought so far… Stronger than Zabuza, stronger than Gaara, stronger than Kakashi-sensei, stronger than Orochimaru, and even stronger than… him" he said the last part with disdain, as an image of Itachi Uchiha webbed his mind for a brief moment.

Naruto looked back at Raditz and thought to himself, _"Even stronger than Zabuza?!_

Raditz placed his arms down and continued, "When a Saiyan warrior if fully grown, they are assigned to the most difficult planets, with the most powerful natives. But first, we warriors must have years of practice. For even as babies, we are, in time, sent to populate weaker planets… Planets like this one!" he then looked up at the sky and said, "Kakarot, you should have wiped out the earthlings here, that is if you had remembered your orders. Luckily, this planet has a moon."

"If all of this is true, then…" Roshi's words trailed off, the turtle hermit began to sweat nervously.

Krillin gulped nervously. "They make Piccolo look like nothing compared to what the Saiyan's do."

Sasuke widened his eyes in shock. "Naruto… I think he's being serious…" as his eyes reverted back to normal. The Uchiha couldn't find any deception in the evil Saiyan's words, or even in his body language for that matter.

Naruto gritted his teeth in anger. "Today has been the worst day ever… Too many things have happened. First the retrieval mission, and then the sudden location change, and now we discover aliens exist, and they're evil…"

Tension filled the air, as Sasuke nodded his head in agreement. "Yeah… This is not looking good. As crazy as it may sound, this alien guy is a bigger threat than anything we have faced so far!"

"Wait a minute… What is so lucky about having a moon?" Goku questioned.

Raditz clenched his fist in front of his left chest and yelled, "Don't play dumb! It's when during the full moon that we Saiyans show our fullest powers."

"What do you mean?" Sasuke demanded.

Roshi, Krillin, and Bulma freaked out, remembering how Goku had turned into a great ape in the past during the full moon. Could that be what Raditz was talking about?!

Naruto noticed their reactions and thought to himself, _"They seem to know something about this…"_

"What are you talking about?" Goku frowned.

"What?" Raditz paused for a moment, and looked near Goku's hip. "Wait a second… Where's your tail?! What happened to your tail?!"

Goku looked at his butt for a moment, before returning his gaze at his brother. "What?"

Raditz took a step forward with a clenched his fist, shouting, "I said, what happened to your tail? Answer me!"

Goku looked irritated. "It got cut off a long time ago. Why?"

Raditz clenched his fist harder in front of his chest and growled. "You miserable fool! No wonder you were able to get along with the living beings of this planet! You're passing as one of them… You, out of all people, my own brother has become earthling-like!"

Naruto took a step forward and said boldly, "Enough! It doesn't matter if you're an alien or not. Alien or not, killing innocent people is a horrible thing to do!"

Goku joined in. "I agree with Naruto! It doesn't matter if I'm called some Kaka guy whatever! Doesn't matter if I'm an alien or your brother! Anyone like that is a low life!"

Naruto growled. "I'll protect my friends, no matter what!"

Goku smiled at Naruto's determination, and then pointed his finger at himself, fixing his sights on the evil Saiyan. "My name is Son Goku! Now get off my planet!"

"Right! Right!" Bulma said, as she held Gohan firmly in her arms while the boy was still on the ground.

Roshi added in, "Whatever Goku's past may be, he is a fine Earthling like us now!"

Krillin yelled, "Goku even saved this planet once! So, do us a favour and get lost!"

"And don't ever hurt anyone again!" Naruto warned.

Sasuke got a bit defensive. _"I have a feeling this man won't leave just yet… In that case, I'll have to be prepared…"_

Raditz sighed. "And how do you expect me to do that? The Saiyans have always been few in numbers. But years ago, after a meteor collided with Planet Vegeta, it was blown up. Just about all the Saiyans were reduced to space dust," he then smirked at Goku. "Even our parents. Your parents, Kakarot."

Naruto glanced at Goku and thought, _"Goku doesn't have parents like me?"_

Sasuke to some extent, sympathized with Goku. However, his focus was on Raditz, the evil Saiyan.

Raditz continued, "Including you, there are only four Saiyans remaining. Me and the other Saiyans were spared because we were busy invading another planet. And you were sent to this planet. Because we were doing "wrong" things is the reason why we're alive in the first place!'

"We remaining three inadvertently found a nice planet that ought to be able to sell for an extremely high price. We'd like to attack it, but the natives are potent. Even us three Saiyans might have some trouble," he added.

Raditz wasn't done yet, and continued his explanation, "But, the four of us? Thank the gods I remembered you. Kakarot, your power level is still incomplete. But, if you were to join us, then it would be enough to tip the scales in our favour!"

The Space Warrior walked towards Goku and leaned forward. "Open your eyes, Kakarot! It will be fun! Picture the carnage! Feel your Saiyan blood stir!"

Goku quickly backed away from Raditz and said defiantly, "Don't be ridiculous! I'd rather die before lending you a hand!"

"Alright! That's enough! Time to kick your ass!" Naruto smashed his fist into his palm in front of his chest with a frown on his face.

Raditz folded his arms and sighed. "So that's how it is, huh?' he then looked past Goku at the boy in Bulma's arms. With a pointing finger at the kid, Raditz questioned, "That boy over there… he's your son, isn't he?"

Goku hesitated, taking a step backwards. "N-No."

Raditz smirked. "It's no use trying to fool me! That tail is proof that he carries Saiyan blood, isn't it?"

"So what if he is?" Goku said defensively.

Naruto appeared near Goku and glared at Raditz. "If you touch Gohan, I'll beat you to a pulp!" he threatened.

Raditz looked at Naruto and growled. "You're pushing it, brat. Or do you want to be the first to die?"

Raditz turned his attention back at his younger brother and chuckled menacingly. "Since you, his father, won't listen to reason, I guess I'll have to borrow your son for a while."

Naruto shifted to his ninja battle stance. "You're asking for it!"

As Raditz began to head towards them, Goku warned, "Don't get any closer!'

Suddenly, Raditz disappeared, reappearing in front of Goku in a flash, and delivered a ferocious knee smash, sending Goku hurtling into the air before falling on the sand behind him.

"Goku!" Krillin cried.

Goku's stomach rattled like a box of rocks. He placed his hands on his stomach, wincing and groaning in pain.

Naruto looked to his left, and saw what just happened. Earlier, he didn't even know the evil Saiyan had attacked due to his speed. It happened so fast, that Naruto had only just now noticed it. Just what the hell was that guy's speed anyway?! It was too fast for the Uzumaki!

However, now wasn't the time to be dazed. Naruto quickly delivered a half spin right hook onto Raditz. Unfortunately for the blond ninja, Raditz easily caught the punch without even looking, shocking Naruto. "W-What?!"

Raditz laughed in mockery, and swung Naruto's arm, sending him hurtling into the water around the island, creating a large splash of sea water.

The Space Warrior with an amused look on his face, faced forward once again, his eyes targeting Gohan, when he suddenly noticed something. "Huh?"

Sasuke appeared in front of Gohan and performed a series of hand seals. **"Fire Style: Fireball Jutsu!"** he took a deep breath, before blowing fire from his mouth. Once the flames reached the outside, it materialized into a giant fireball, before heading towards Raditz.

**KABOOM!**

Waves of flames began to engulf the position Raditz was in. Sasuke stared at the fiery scene ahead of him and said under his breath, "Did I get him?"

"W-What kind of technique is that?" Roshi was shocked, witnessing Sasuke's fireball jutsu for the first time ever.

Within a few seconds, the flames cleared up, revealing Raditz unscathed. "I'm impressed, boy! That's a very interesting technique you have there! However, that won't be enough to defeat me!"

Sasuke widened his eyes in shock. "What the hell?! Not even a single burn mark?"

Raditz laughed evilly. "Of course. I am a Saiyan warrior, the mightiest alien warrior race in the universe!"

Sasuke trembled in fear. _"So he wasn't kidding at all… This is definitely the strongest opponent we have faced so far!"_

"YOU BASTARD!" a voice shouted.

Naruto leaped high into the air above Raditz with a Rasengan. **"Rasengan!"**

The ninja charged towards Raditz from above, and tried to land his Rasengan. However…

Raditz turned around, and quickly caught Naruto's wrist before the Rasengan could make any sort of contact with his face. "And here I thought you were all just talk. However, it would seem that you have some interesting technqiues as well. However, that still won't be enough to defeat me!"

"What?!" Naruto tried to free his wrist from Raditz's firm grip, but to no avail.

" **Chidori!"**

Sasuke shot towards Raditz with his Chidori while the space warrior had his back facing the Uchiha. Unfortunately, the evil Saiyan turned around halfway and caught Sasuke's wrist as well with his free hand.

Sasuke widened his eyes in shock. "W-What the?!"

Raditz laughed and suddenly spun both Naruto and Sasuke round and round before throwing them into water. However, this time, before the two ninjas could make contact with the water, Raditz fired a Ki ball from his palm, sending it straight to the ninjas.

The impact caused the water to erupt high into the air, with the Ki ball damaging the Naruto and Sasuke in the process, causing an explosion.

**KABOOM!**

"Oh god!" Krillin trembled in fear. "Are they dead?!"

Raditz snickered, staring at the rippling ocean. "They do seem to know how to take a blow. Plus, I did hold back when I shot that Ki blast. Since I was in a good mood, I let them live," he then turned his attention back at his nephew. "Now… to take my nephew with me," he said the last part with a wry smile.

Bulma suddenly noticed that Gohan wasn't in her arms. Apparently, he had slipped away earlier to head to his injured father. The boy was currently sobbing near his father's fallen body. "Father! Father!"

Raditz strode over to Gohan and quickly grabbed him by his back collar, raising him up to his chest level. "Finally, got you!"

"Gohan!" Bulma panicked.

"Give Gohan back!" Krillin cried.

A wave of anxiety rushed over Roshi. "Oh god!"

Gohan began to cry like a baby in fear, as Raditz looked at his younger brother who was still on the ground, holding his stomach and groaning in pain. "Kakarot, I'll be taking your son with me. If you want to see your him alive, then listen to what your big brother tells you to do."

Krillin stuttered, "H-He beat Goku, in one kick?!"

Raditz smirked. "Kakarot, I'm giving you only one day to think about it. You will probably have to get your friends to help, too. Of course, we will require some proof of your good intentions. Let's make it simple. By this time tomorrow, you'll kill hundreds of this planet's people, at least for now, and pile their bodies here. Don't think I won't count."

"W-What?!" Bulma was shocked.

Krillin yelled, "That's spinless of you! How could you use a child like that?!"

"For one, there's no way Goku could kill anyone!" Roshi added in.

Raditz glanced behind his shoulder at Krillin and Roshi with a smirk plastered on his face. "The choice is his. If he values a hundred humans over his son, then fine. However, one way or another, everyone on this planet are destined to die soon. We've decided our next target will be Earth."

Bulma, Roshi, and Krillin said in unison, "W-What?!" clearly shocked at the statement Raditz had just made.

Raditz directed his eyes back at his younger brother, who was trying to sit on his butt, but couldn't because of the pain from the knee smash he had received from earlier. "The three of us Saiyans should be enough to wipe out the folks on this planet in only a month's time. Really, if you think about it, what difference does it make? Killing one hundred humans here is only a head start."

The Saiyan raised Gohan near his face and snickered. "After all, I don't want to kill my own nephew, unless I have to, right?"

"Father! I'm scared!" Gohan cried like a baby while hanging in from his back collar in Raditz's grip

Goku reached his hand out towards his son, while still lying on the ground. "G-Gohan."

Raditz displayed a wry smile. "Alright, I'll explain one more time. By tomorrow, I want you to have a hundred dead bodies of these earthlings piled up on this island here. If you do that, I'll let you join our group."

Goku tried to crawl towards Raditz, still not able to get back to his feet due to the intense pain in his stomach. Raditz grinned with malice. "Naturally, if the corpses aren't here, then your son will die."

The Saiyan hero suddenly grabbed Raditz's foot while having his front body sprawled on the sand below him. Looking up at his older brother, Goku stammered with a groan, "G-Give my son back…"

Raditz simply ignored him and said, "Do you get it now, Kakarot? No matter how much you struggle, your only choice is to join forces with us."

"Give me back my son!" Goku demanded between groans, still clenching Raditz's food tighly.

Meanwhile, Naruto and Sasuke had just managed to crawl themselves back on land. Luckily, the Ki blast from earlier wasn't able to affect them much due to the sea water absorbing most of it. However, the ninjas did not even know what hit them in the first place after they were thrown into the sea. Both of them had managed to hear some of what Raditz had said from earlier.

Naruto staggered back to his feet and growled. "That bastard… How could he try and make Goku do such a thing?"

Sasuke got back to his feet slowly as well, a shive running down his spine. "This guy… He's strong… freakishly strong…"

Raditz looked down at Goku with a smirk. "I look forward to a good answer. For your sake as well," he then kicked Goku's hand from his foot. "Don't even think of disobeying."

And with that, he began to rise up into the air. "With your undeveloped power level, don't even think about apposing me."

"Father!" Gohan flailed his arms arounds while crying.

"See you later! I'll be looking forward to tomorrow!" Raditz said eagerly, before ascending futher into the air with an evil laugh.

Goku got on his knees and hands, and reached one of his hand out into the air. "Gohan!"

"Get back here, bastard!" Naruto suddenly began running on the sea water with his Chakra, surprising everyone except Sasuke, who was took had taken a tentative step forward. "Wait, Naruto!"

However, Raditz was soon out of sight. His speed was incredible. Once the man was gone, Naruto stopped running on the sea water and cursed under his breath. After a brief moment, he looked up in the sky and cried, "Gohan!"

Goku finally staggered back to his feet and with wobbly feet, took a few steps forward. "G-Gohan…!" looking up at the sky, before falling down on both his knees and hands, panting heavily.

Naruto fell down onto his hands and knees as well onto the sea water. Of course, thanks to his Chakra, his limbs never sunk in the water. "D-Damn it… I couldn't save him…! He's going to kill Gohan!"

"No, I don't think he's going to kill Gohan," a voice said from behind.

Naruto stood up on the surface of the water and turned around. "Sasuke…?"

Sasuke sighed, standing on the water with his Chakra as well. "You heard what Raditz said earlier, right? He will kill Gohan only if Goku obeyed. Which means we have a chance to counter attack."

Meanwhile, Bulma, Roshi, and Krillin rushed to Goku's aid. The scientist asked with a worried look on her face, "Are you alright, Goku?"

Roshi stammered, "I-I'm sorry… There wasn't a single thing we could do to help."

Goku looked at the sky and shouted, "Flying Nimbus!"

Within a few seconds, nimbus was already in sight, as it came flying towards Kame House. However, Krillin placed his hands on his best friend's shoulder as Roshi warned, "Wait, don't do anything rash!"

"Don't do it! You'll be killed!" Bulma said.

Goku sat down on the shore. "Damn it! What do I do?"

"Hey, Goku, you alright?!" Naruto asked, joining the scene, with Sasuke right behind him.

Goku looked at Naruto and nodded. "Yeah… I'm fine… Thanks for trying to help me out there… However, he's too strong…"

After a few moments, everyone, including Naruto and Sasuke, helped Goku up before slowly making him sit on the mini stairway entrance of Kame House. Bulma then took a step back, placed her hands in her lab coat, and said, "It must be a shock… You find out you have a brother, and he turns out to be like that…"

"Your older brother is certainly strong." Krillin said with a serious look on his face.

Naruto looked disappointed in himself. "I'm sorry Goku… I wasn't able to save Gohan."

Goku smiled for a moment at Naruto. "It's okay… You both did your best," he gaze the dropped onto the ground. "It's his tail…"

Everyone got confused for a moment, as Goku looked back up at the group and said, "If I grab his tail and clench it tightly, he should get weaker…" standing up from his current position. "That was how it was with me."

"So that's the Saiyan's weakness?" Sasuke wondered.

Naruto displayed a serious look on his face. "So, we just grab his tail, then…"

It's impossible for you people!" a voice said.

Everyone, including Naruto and Sasuke, got confused, trying to locate the source of the voice, before they all looked up in the air, and noticed a green man staring down at them with folded arms.

"P-Piccolo?!" Goku was shocked.

"W-Who's that?" Naruto wondered.

* * *

_**To be continued…** _

* * *

**A/N: Back in 2015/2016, I had originally wrote till end of Raditz saga. This is bascially a rewrite of what I wrote years ago. This story will be canon. I was originally thinking of writing till end of Raditz saga first, and then posting it here, but then I thought it would be better to just post it chapter by chapter, lol**


	4. Chapter 4

"W-Who's that?" Naruto stared at Piccolo in shock.

"That's Piccolo! He tried to take over the world a few years ago!" Roshi said anxiously.

"Take over the world?" said a perplexed Naruto.

Sasuke widened his eyes in shock. "W-What?! Another threat?!" he began to wonder whether Piccolo was siding with Raditz or something.

Piccolo descended onto the ground and walked past Goku. While in the process of walking by, he said, "You should realize by now how extraordinary his strength is. He's not an opponent that either of us can defeat," he stopped somewhere around 6 feet behind Goku while having his back facing his rival's. "However, If you and I join forces, there is a small chance of us beating him."

"So, you're not an enemy?" Naruto asked.

Goku displayed a serious look on his face and said with his back still facing his rival, "What made you so friendly all of the sudden?"

Piccolo scoffed. "Don't take it the wrong way. I'm not after peace or anything, and I couldn't care less about your son," he plastered his face with a scowl and continued, "He's just in the way of my plans for world domination."

Bulma freaked out, and scurried behind the Roshi's turtle, hiding behind it. The turtle, realizing he was being used almost as a shield, freaked out as well.

"First, I will team up with you and deal with this guy and his two comrades. Naturally, after that, I will finally crush you!" Piccolo declared with a smirk on his face while raising his fist at the level of his right chest. "After that, I will have the word in my grasp."

"I won't let you do that." Goku stated.

Piccolo looked towards the left corner of his eyes, as Goku continued, "I won't let you do that, but… The part where we team up is a good idea," he then glanced behind his shoulder at his rival and smiled confidently. "There doesn't seem to be any other choice."

Piccolo turned around to face Goku. "That's right. We'll have to bear with it for now."

Goku turned around to face Piccolo as well, as the latter stated, "Teaming up with you does make me want to vomit."

Goku displayed a serious look on his face. "Before we head towards that guy, I would like to bring Naruto and Sasuke with me."

The ninjas were surprised after hearing Goku's words. Piccolo folded his arms and narrowed his eyes at the Saiyan. "Those two brats? Why them? They will only get in the way."

Goku smirked confidently. "I think you shouldn't underestimate them. After all, they have a great deal of power within them. If they know how to use that power, they can be incredibly strong and useful in battle."

Piccolo stared at Naruto and Sasuke for a moment before returning his sights on Goku. "Very well. But I couldn't care less if these brats get killed."

Naruto took a few steps forward and clenched his fist. "I will protect and bring back Gohan, no matter what!"

Piccolo smirked. "Well, tough talk from a kid like you. I saw the techniques both you and your friend used earlier."

"You were watching us?"

Piccolo unfolded his arms. "More or less. I had to figure out who that Saiyan bastard was in the first place. Alright, I have a plan for you two. You kids will stay back and watch the battle."

"What? But we need to team up in order to save Gohan!" Naruto protested.

"I wasn't done talking. You and Sasuke will be watching from the sidelines, while me and Goku fight Raditz. If any of you see an opportunity, grab his tail, and Goku or I will finish him off."

Sasuke smirked. "So that's the plan, huh?"

Naruto grinned with confidence and smashed his fist into his palm in front of his chest. "Sounds like a plan! Let's go and kick his ass!"

Goku looked at Bulma and extended a hand out. "Bulma, lend me the dragon radar."

Bulma slowly emerged from behind the turtle and nodded in confusion. "Yes."

"Dragon Radar?" Naruto was baffled.

Bulma tossed the radar towards Goku, the Saiyan catching it easily in his hand. Nimbus moved near the sea shore, as Goku looked at Naruto and explained, "Remember how I told you Dragon Balls exist? Well, this device is called a Dragon Radar. It can track the location of the Dragon Balls. Gohan had a dragon ball attached on his hat, so we should be able to track him that way."

Naruto's eyes lit up. "Good thinking!"

Goku hopped onto the cloud and glanced behind his shoulder at Naruto. "Hey, Naruto, hop onto my back. I'll have to carry you till we reach Raditz."

Naruto nodded, and jumped into the air before wrapping himself behind Goku's back. The Saiyan then looked at Piccolo. "If you don't mind, can you carry Sasuke on your back as well?"

Piccolo sighed. "Don't be ridiculous," the green man faced his hand towards Sasuke, and used his telekinesis to carry Sasuke by just using his mind.

Sasuke found himself floating in the air and said, "W-What the…?!"

"Relax. I am only using my powers to carry you. We'll be heading towards Raditz. You better be prepared," Piccolo assured.

Goku then looked at Piccolo and asked, "Can you keep up with the speed of flying nimbus?"

Piccolo looked up at Goku and said with a smirk, "Don't be a fool. My method of flying isn't inferior to yours."

"Let's go and save Gohan!" Naruto declared.

And with that, Goku, Naruto, Sasuke, and Piccolo ascended into the air, before shooting towards their destination marked on the dragon radar.

* * *

**WITH RADITZ AND GOHAN – THE SAME CRASH SPOT WHERE RADITZ FIRST ARRIVED**

Gohan was hiding underneath the late farmer's beaten up, blue pickup truck near the wheel of it while whimpering. "Father... I'm scared."

Raditz approached the truck and saw Gohan hiding underneath it. He punched the engine of the truck and carried it with one hand, exposing Gohan in plain sight. As Raditz raised the truck high up, hay began to fall from the back of it.

"So what? My daddy can do that too!" Gohan said.

Raditz opened his palm and fired a Ki blast, completely eradicating the truck in the process, leaving nothing but smoke. This caused Gohan to widen his eyes in shock and cry some more.

Raditz scowled and snapped, "WILL YOU SHUT UP?! How long are you going to keep crying?" but to no avail as Gohan continued to cry. Raditz gritted his teeth in anger and picked up the boy by his collar. "You carry the valiant blood of the Saiyans too," he then walked over to the edge of the crater before sliding down towards his space pod. Once he got close to it, he chucked Gohan into the pod and closed the door of it before the half Saiyan could escape. "That should keep him quiet."

Gohan kept thumping at the door, begging Raditz to let him out. However, his Uncle ignored him and began to walk up the crater.

Once Raditz reached the edge of the crater, he said to himself, "Now... I should find myself something to eat."

Suddenly, his scouter beeped for some reason. "Strange... My scouter is giving me a warning signal," as he pressed the button on his device. The scouter immediately began to track the source of the potential danger. "Power level 710? And it's close!" Raditz kept looking around until the scouter locked onto something behind him. The Saiyan Warrior quickly spun around and stared at the spacepod as the device on his eye indicated that the warning signal was coming from the pod.

"What?!" Raditz exclaimed, shocked. However, his shock quickly turned to relief when the signal suddenly disappeared. "Damn... so my scouter is malfunctioning huh? Don't scare me like that..." with that, he turned around and began to look around for food.

Goku and Piccolo soared through the air, with the green man using his telekensis to cary Sasuke with him, while Naruto was simply locked onto Goku's back with his arms and legs wrapped around so that he wouldn't fall onto the ground. The Saiyan hero looked at his dragon radar and informed, "We're almost there."

* * *

**With Goku, Naruto, Sasuke, and Piccolo**

"What's the plan, Goku?" Sasuke asked.

"We sneak on him attack from his blind spot!" Naruto declared.

"No... That won't work." Piccolo said.

"Huh? What do you mean?" Goku asked.

"He has a strange device on his left eye that can tell an enemy's location and power level. That's how he found you and me in the first place." Piccolo explained.

"You mean, even the fact that we're closing on him?" Goku asked.

"I'm afraid so..."

"Then how are we supposed to attack him?" Naruto asked.

"Like I said, you both will only observe his movements and grab his tail at the right moment, while we both fight him."

"Alright! Then we attack him head on!" Goku declared, and with that, both rivals increased their speed and skyrocketed towards their destination.

* * *

**WITH RADITZ – THE SAIYAN WARRIOR IS CURRENTLY HAVING A FEAST ON A DEAD WOLF**

Raditz was currently eating a dead wolf as he ripped the flesh from its body and began to eat it. His feast was interrupted by his scouter when it once again indicated a dangerous signal. Raditz sighed in exasperation and stared at the spacepod. "My scouter is indicating again...power level 710...coming from my pod."

"Sure enough, it's malfunctioning..." Raditz groaned.

Suddenly, the scouter gave another warning signal, this time indicating that there were four power levels approaching him. He stared towards the direction of the signal and thought to himself, _"My scouter is indicating that there are four power levels heading my way. Power levels of... 322, 334, 75, and 75. One of them is the same as Kakarrot's. But he knows that he has almost zero chances of winning against me. Plus, he doesn't know where I am in the first place."_

"I'm done with this thing! It's completely busted!" Raditz growled and walked away.

The scouter beeped one last time, and this time, Raditz turned around and said in shock, "It can't be! They're here!"

Raditz stared glanced behind his shoulder at the pod Gohan was in in shock and thought, _"Then it's not a malfunction?! No... it has to be a mistake. There's no way a kid like him could have a power level of 710..."_

It was no sooner than he said that than Goku and the others arrived as the Forgotten Saiyan jumped from Nimbus and performed a series of acrobatics along, whereas when Naruto jumped, he tripped and fell face first on the ground. Piccolo and Sasuke easily landed on the ground while Goku asked, "Naruto, are you okay?"

Naruto jumped back to his feet and rubbed his stinging nose. "Yow! That hurts!"

" _Idiot..."_ Sasuke thought, referring to Naruto before staring at his opponent.

And so, Goku, Piccolo, and Sasuke had a stare down while Naruto just shifted into his battle stance and yelled, "Give Gohan back!"

* * *

**GOKU, PICCOLO, NARUTO, AND SASUKE VS RADITZ**

Goku and the others were currently having a stare down with Raditz as the Saiyan Warrior bounced a fruit from his hand and said, "So, you've brought the green man and the two brats with you too, huh? How did you know about this place?"

"Like as if I'm gonna tell ya!" Goku retorted.

Raditz smirked. "Fair enough. I'll ask you a different question then. What the hell have you come here for?"

"It's obvious isn't it?! We've come to take my son back!" Goku declared.

"Yeah!" Naruto agreed.

Meanwhile Gohan was crying in the space pod when he suddenly heard his father's voice. Looking through the window, he saw Goku, Naruto, Sasuke, and Piccolo facing Raditz. He smiled happily and cried, "Daddy! Goku! Naruto and Sasuke!"

"So that means…" Raditz began. "Even though you're a Saiyan like us, you don't want to join our group?"

"That's what I said!" Goku shouted.

"You intend to defy your older brother?" Raditz asked curiously.

"I ain't got any brothers!"

Raditz clenched the fruit in his hand tightly but still maintained his smirk. "Kakarrot… I thought you were more sharp witted that this. To think that you'd be as foolish as this disappoints me."

"If you won't give Gohan back, then we'll kick your ass!" Naruto yelled with his fist clenched.

"Heh!" Raditz scoffed. "No matter how much trash fights against me, they will fall in the end. Even the four of you are of no match to me!" and took a bite of the fruit.

Naruto chuckled and smirked with confidence. "Well, the four of us can beat you…with our plan!"

Raditz laughed at this and said, "Hahahaha! You must be delusional if you think all the four of you can defeat an elite Saiyan Warrior!"

"I've had enough of your family squabble!" Piccolo said as he took of his weighted cape and threw it away behind him on the ground.

Sasuke stared at Piccolo and wondered, _"What is he doing?"_

"Piccolo, why are you undressing?" Naruto asked.

"I'm not, you idiot! Well…kind off. But that's not the point!" Piccolo growled as he stretched his arms and neck.

Goku stared at Piccolo in surprise and asked, "Piccolo, you use weighted clothing too?"

"Yeah, just like you." Piccolo answered as he threw his weighted turban on the ground next to him.

" _Weighted clothing? Like Rock Lee?"_ Sasuke thought.

" _He reminds me of Bushy Brows!"_ Naruto thought as he stared at the weighted clothing curiously.

Piccolo groaned and massaged his neck a little. "It's been a long time since I felt this light."

" _What's this? His power level has gone up to 408!"_ Raditz thought as he read the reading of the scouter.

"I see. So, you've been training yourself intensely too, huh?" as Goku took off his shirt and his weighted.

Naruto stared at Goku in surprise and said, "Goku? I never knew you used weighted clothing!"

Goku chuckled at that as he took off his weighted boots. "Being able to fight together for the time being as allies is really encouraging. Right, Naruto?"

Naruto grinned like a fox and cheered exuberantly. "Yeah!"

Raditz's scouter beeped, indicating that Goku's power increased as well. The Forgotten Saiyan stretched his arms and legs before saying, "Maybe now we can fight better."

" _Kakarrot is now at 416…"_ Raditz thought.

Raditz threw the fruit in hand away and began to laugh menacingly. "You think you've gotten all stronger by just doing that?"

"What?!" Goku, Piccolo, and Naruto said in collective shock.

Raditz scoffed and folded his arms. "Don't make me laugh! To think that you would come here with that kind of power level is ridiculous! This is what they mean when they say you don't know your place!"

"Just being stronger in a fight isn't everything! We've got ourselves a strategy!" Goku proclaimed.

"There is something I don't get…" Naruto said.

"Hm?" Raditz turned his attention towards Naruto.

Naruto glared at Raditz and asked, "I don't get it. You say that the Saiyans scour around the universe in search of inhabitants of planets to liquidate! Well, why use your power like that?! Why the hell not use your power to protect the universe rather than killing innocent people for no reason whatsoever?!"

Raditz widened his eyes at first, but then stared at Naruto in amusement. "Ho! You don't understand, Whiskers! You see… as I've mentioned before, by killing innocent people, we get profit. It's like a business after all. Plus, we would like to be rulers of the universe as we are the strongest race ever known!"

Naruto widened his eyes in shock and exclaimed, "What?! YOU BASTARD! Killing innocent people just for the sake of profit?! You should be using your powers to protect the people of the universe!"

"Shut it, blond! We Saiyans know better than anyone what's best for us. So, no need to interfere in our family matters." Raditz retorted.

"WHY YOU!" Naruto yelled as he crossed his fingers like a plus sign and shouted, **"Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!"**

Sasuke reached an arm out to Naruto and yelled, "Naruto! Wait! Have you forgotten about the plan? You're not supposed to attack!"

But Naruto did not listen anyway as he created a ten clones in a puff of smoke, shocking Raditz in the process. The Saiyan Warrior had never seen a technique like that before. "What?!"

Piccolo growled. "That idiot! Did he completely forget about the plan?!"

Goku stared at the clones I surprise and wondered, "Isn't that technique like Tien's **Shishin no Ken**?"

"No, it's not. Can't you sense it? Each of the clones have their own individual Ki." Piccolo explained.

"Oh yeah, you're right!" Goku noticed.

Naruto's clones quickly made their move as they charged towards Raditz with the intent to beat him up to a pulp. The Saiyan Warrior quickly shook himself from his stupor and smirked. "Bring it on!"

Three of Naruto's clones headed straight towards Raditz to deliver a ferocious punch. However, Raditz quickly dashed forward and elbowed the first clone in the gut, knee smashed the second in the gut, and delivered a crushing axe handle, dispelling all the three clones in a puff of smoke. "What?!" Raditz was pretty surprised after he saw the clones suddenly disappear in a puff of smoke. _"What kind of technique is this?"_ he wondered.

Raditz felt someone behind him and quickly turned around, only to see that three fists of the other Naruto clones were inches away from his face. However, he could see the attacks easily and ducked to dodge it before firing a Ki blast to completely wipe out the clones. And finally, the other three clones surrounded him. However, the Saiyan warrior once again wiped them out with ease by delivering a roundhouse kick.

The other three clones charged at the Saiyan Warrior, but of course, Raditz was able to take them out easily with his incredible speed and strength. After defeating the clones, Raditz smirked and scoffed, "Heh! Is that all you got? Pathetic!"

Sasuke widened his eyes in shock as he had his Sharingan activated and thought, _"What the hell?! I couldn't even see what he just now did! It was like as if the clones just disappeared all of the sudden. What speed!"_

" **RASENGAN!"** a voice suddenly shouted as Raditz turned behind and exclaimed, "What?!"

The Saiyan Warriors suddenly realized that he had defeated all the clones and that was the real Naruto who was charging towards him from behind. Raditz smirked as the blond's Rasengan was about to hit him when he suddenly shot his fist forward and impaled Naruto's chest, causing him to cough out blood.

"Naruto!" Goku cried.

Piccolo smirked and assured, "Don't worry, the kid's fine…"

Goku gritted his teeth and glared at Piccolo. "What do you mean?! Raditz just killed him!"

Piccolo scoffed. "Calm down! Just watch… Haven't you noticed it yet?"

"Huh?" Goku said, baffled.

Suddenly, Naruto disappeared in a puff of smoke, much to Raditz's chagrin. "W-What?!"

Realization dawned on Raditz's face as he quickly realized something. "Wait… if my memory serves me right, there were ten clones, and I had just now killed the 10th clone… which means…"

"I'M OVER HERE! **KAGE BUNSHIN NO JUTSU!** " a voice shouted.

All of the sudden, a bunch of Naruto clones surrounded Raditz and grabbed his legs and arms, making sure that he would not escape. "What are you doing?!" Raditz demanded.

He looked up in the air and saw Naruto with his Rasengan heading straight towards him. "THIS IS THE END! **RASENGAN!** "

Unfortunately for Naruto, Raditz saw the attack coming and quickly shook off the clones that were grabbing him and dispelled them. Turning his attention towards the real Naruto, and delivered a spinning kick onto Naruto's face before the Rasengan could come in contact with his chest, sending the blond flying away. Luckily Goku caught Naruto before he could be sent flying any further. "Naruto! Are you okay?" Goku asked, worried.

Naruto had blood on his mouth as he groaned in pain. Raditz laughed and chuckled. "You're lucky I was holding back back when I hit you there…"

"Damn that idiot!" Sasuke growled.

Piccolo said, "However, the brat let us know how his movements work, even if it's for a brief moment. Sasuke, don't repeat the same mistake as Naruto and stay back."

Sasuke nodded and did as he was told.

"Damn it…too fast!" Naruto said weakly as Goku helped him stand up.

Goku asked, "Can you fight, Naruto?"

Naruto nodded and wiped the blood from his mouth. "Yea…"

Naruto couldn't believe that Raditz was so fast and strong! He had never faced an opponent like him before. He guessed that he was probably stronger than everyone on Element. But no matter how strong the opponent was, he would still never give up! After all, there's no way he was going to die before he becomes Hokage!

Plus, he had to protect everyone that was dear to him.

"We'll take it from here now onwards, you and Sasuke will find an opportunity to grab Raditz's tail." Goku instructed.

Naruto nodded. "Right," and with that, he jumped back along with Sasuke so that both of the ninjas could find an opening to grab his tail.

Raditz scoffed. "What are all of you whispering about? Aren't you going to join me, Kakarrot?"

Goku turned his attention back at Raditz and yelled, "Never!"

Raditz closed his eyes for a moment before reopening them and stating,  
"Kakarrot… I've decided not to let you join our group any longer," as he displayed a devilish grin. "It appears you'd only slow us down, anyhow."

"YOU'RE A DISGRACE TO THE SAIYAN RACE! DIE!" Raditz shouted with a scowl on his face and charged towards Goku and Piccolo, as the two warriors shifted into their respective battle stances. However, Raditz easily managed to appear behind them in an instant with his incredible speed and elbow smashed both fighters onto their backs, knocking them a few feet away. While in mid-air, Goku and Piccolo quickly regained their balance and landed on the ground safely before staring at Raditz in shock.

" _S-So fast!"_ Goku thought.

"He came at us head-on! For him to get behind us in one moment!" Piccolo thought.

Raditz smirked in amusement and commented, "Ho! Your defense at least seems to be pretty strong. However, your deaths are a only a matter of time," as he stared at Naruto and Sasuke, chuckling. "Little by little, I'm going to increase the strength of my attacks!"

Piccolo thought, _"T-To think that the difference between in our levels would be this great!"_

" _Somehow, I have to grab his tail and make his power drop."_ Goku thought.

" _The only we way we can beat that bastard is if we can get an opportunity to grab his tail."_ Naruto thought.

" _Damn…my Sharingan is of no use. I can't track his movements at all! I'll have to let Goku and Piccolo do the fighting until me or Naruto find an opportunity to grab his tail."_ Sasuke thought.

"It's hopeless! No matter what strategy you've come up with, there's no way you can beat me!" Raditz declared with his trademark smirk. He suddenly got an idea and decided to reveal, "I know… Why don't I let you in on something good before you die?" he laughed a little and continued, "The other two Saiyans besides me who are still alive have an even higher power level than I do!"

"What?!" The fighters said in collective shock.

So even if Raditz is defeated, there are still even more powerful warriors? Is there anything Goku, Piccolo, Naruto, and Sasuke can do?

"D-Damn it! There are still two other powerful Saiyans you say?! What's going on?" Piccolo cursed.

Raditz laughed. "It's too late now even if you do realize how terrifying we Saiyans can be!"

Goku chuckled and admitted, "You've got us there. I wish we hadn't heard that."

The intensity in the atmosphere began to increase. However, the #1 Hyperactive Knucklehead Ninja yelled, "I DON'T CARE WHAT YOU THINK! WE'RE GONNA BEAT YOU NO MATTER WHAT, DATTEBAYO!"

Raditz glanced at Naruto and smirked. "Oh really? Well then, I'll start with you first."

Sasuke gritted his teeth and scowled. "Naruto, you idiot!"

"Hold! We are your opponents!" Goku shouted.

Piccolo scoffed. "You must be really excited to fight a strong opponent like him, eh Son Goku?"

Goku chuckled nervously and admitted, "Sorry…but not this time. I'm really scared and my body is trembling!"

"There's only one thing. The fools that defy me heeding the warnings I so graciously offer, get death in return. And of course, you should be scared! However, that terror will turn into hopelessness soon!"

"Damn it! This guy is just too cocky!" Sasuke noted.

Naruto suddenly remembered something and demanded, "Where's Gohan in the first place? What did you do to him?" he feared that Raditz had already killed him since he was nowhere in sight.

"Yeah, where have you hidden him?" Goku shouted.

"I haven't hidden him. I just locked him up in my space pod because he was bawling so loudly. There'a a crater behind you, right? He's in there." Raditz confessed.

And sure enough, Goku glanced behind his shoulder and saw a crater behind him. To get a better view of it, he ran over to the edge of it and peered down in the middle, seeing a spacepod. He could see Gohan crying inside through the window of the pod. Ascending into the air with his bukujutsu, he said to himself, "So he's in there, huh? Gohan…"

"Father! Save me!" Gohan cried from inside the pod.

"Hold on, Gohan! Daddy's going to rescue you right away!" Goku cried.

Raditz laughed while looking up at Goku who was in the air and mocked, "Don't be ridiculous! There's no way you can save him! Not if you guys die first!"

Goku turned his attention back at Raditz and gritted his teeth in anger. Meanwhile, Raditz's back was facing Naruto and Sasuke, exposing his tail. Naruto saw the Saiyan Warrior's tail and whispered to Sasuke. "Sasuke… I think this is a good opportunity to grab his tail now."

Sasuke nodded in agreement and whispered back, "Yeah… On the count of three, let's grab his tail."

"Okay." Naruto agreed and crouched a little.

"One…" Sasuke counted when he was suddenly interrupted by Piccolo who secretly gestured both ninjas to not act at this moment. It was probably because it was right now not a good opportunity to grab Raditz's tail as he may suddenly turn around and see Naruto and Sasuke trying to grab his tail. If Goku's brother were to come to know that they were after his tail, then he would be more cautious and that would make this all the more difficult. Plus, his tail was wrapped around his waist so it would be even harder to grab it anyway. Sasuke, understanding the cues Piccolo was giving out, nodded in understanding and gestured Naruto to halt for now as well.

"Huh? Why?" Naruto questioned in annoyance.

"Not now, Naruto… I'll let you know when…" Sasuke informed.

Goku descended on the ground and faced Raditz once again, shifting back to his battle stance and declared, "Alright! Let's do this!"

Piccolo shifted back to his battle stance as well and chimed in, "That's all we can do!"

Raditz folded his arms and turned towards Goku and Piccolo. "Fine then," for a short moment, he glanced behind his shoulder at Naruto and Sasuke and warned them, "Once I'm done with Kakarrot and the green man, I will come after you both," before finally fixing his attention back at his two opponents.

After a short stare down, Goku and Piccolo yelled a cry of battle before charging forward to fight Raditz once again. The Saiyan Warrior stood still in the place since he was ready to take on their attacks head-on. With incredible speed, Goku and Piccolo ran towards Raditz and began to throw a series of punches and kicks. However, The Saiyan Warrior was actually dodging and blocking every attacks they were delivering. Naruto and Sasuke watched the battle unfold in shock and the Uchiha commented in awe, "S-So fast! The difference between us and Goku, Piccolo and Raditz is incomparable!"

"I can't even see what's going on! Go Goku and Piccolo! Kick Raditz's ass! Naruto cheered.

Goku suddenly delivered a flying kick onto Raditz's face. However, the Saiyan Warrior sidestepped to dodge the attack as his younger brother went past him. Piccolo still continued to deliver his series of punches and kicks when he suddenly disappeared from Raditz's sight. Both fighters suddenly appeared behind Raditz, thinking that they had caught him by surprise and were about to deliver their blows when the Saiyan Warrior suddenly jumped a little in the air and kicked both Goku and Piccolo in the face with each of his legs, sending them hurtling away from him. However, Goku and Piccolo quickly regained their balance in mid-air and landed nimbly on the ground before once again dashing towards the evil Saiyan and delivering a punch. Raditz saw the attack coming and jumped up in the air. Goku and Piccolo looked up in the air and Raditz and immediately followed suit. Raditz smirked and raised both his hands up before shouting, "Double Sunday!" firing two Ki blasts from both hands respectively right at Goku and piccolo.

Goku managed to dodge the Ki blast in the nick of time. However, Piccolo wasn't so lucky he dodged the attack to some extent but the Ki blast grazed his hand and completely obliterated it. After Goku and Piccolo barely dodged the attacks, the Ki blasts went their separate ways and hit a faraway mountain that was located near the battlefield, completely eradicating it.

**KABOOM!**

"WHAT THE HELL?!" Sasuke exclaimed.

"I-Impossible…" Naruto stammered as he just witnessed Raditz destroy freaking two mountains! At that time, Naruto and Sasuke knew they were of no match to Raditz's great power.

"What monstrous power!" Sasuke trembled in fear.

Naruto gritted his teeth in anger and cursed, "Damn it!"

Goku landed on the ground after barely dodging the Ki blast and looked around his surroundings in search of Raditz but couldn't find him. "Where are you?!"

"I'm here." Raditz said as he just appeared behind Goku and delivered a ferocious kick onto Goku's back, sending him spiraling away before hitting the dirt hard. Meanwhile Piccolo landed next to Goku and Sasuke noticed that something was wrong with the demon.

Raditz laughed menacingly and said, "This isn't even worth wasting my breath on!"

Goku tried to get back on his feet but was only able to stagger back to his knees. He looked left and asked, "Damn… Are you okay, Piccolo?"

"Piccolo's arm is…!" Naruto noticed.

That's when Goku noticed that Piccolo was missing an arm! It was probably when Raditz fired that Ki blast of his. A pool of blood was coming out of Piccolo's missing arm but the Demon waved it off and assured, "R-Relax… I can still manage to fight him with only one arm.

Raditz laughed evily and said in amusement, "It looks like your deaths are finally drawing near, huh?!"

"Sasuke! We should grab his tail soon!" Naruto urged.

Sasuke gritted his teeth and thought to himself, _"Damn it! I've never faced an opponent this strong. And he doesn't have any openings yet before we can grab his tail."_

"What's the matter? Are you finished already?" Raditz mocked. "Where did all that gutso you had earlier go?"

Naruto and Sasuke jumped over Raditz and landed next to Goku and Piccolo. The Avenger decided to ask, "So what's the plan now? We couldn't find any opening…"

Piccolo thought for a moment before asking, "Son Goku, Naruto, Sasuke, you have any new reserve techniques?"

Goku chuckled sheepishly and admitted, "Can't say I do… Sheesh, ease up, will you? And what about you, Naruto, Sasuke?"

"I got a few techniques I haven't tried out yet. But they'll only probably be good for distracting Raditz." Sasuke responded.

"I have a technique in reserve!" Naruto proclaimed.

"Is that technique strong enough to take down Raditz?" Piccolo asked.

Naruto shook his head, folded his arms and responded, "Nope. However, it will make him weak on his knees," and grinned like a fox while chuckling mischievously.

" _What? Naruto has a technique that he has been hiding up till now? How? Did Jiraiya teach him that technique?"_ Sasuke wondered.

"Alright then." Piccolo decided. "I've been developing training seriously, developing a new technique."

"What are you four whispering about?" Raditz questioned. "Whatever strategy you devise, it won't work! It'd just be easier on you if you'd just keel over right away."

"For real? You've got yourself a new technique up your sleeve?" Goku asked in surprise while his eyes were still fixed on his opponent.

"Yeah." Piccolo responded.

"Will you be able to do it with only one arm?" Goku asked.

"Yeah. That part is okay. But this technique takes quite a bit of time in order to build up enough Ki."

"So we have to draw his attention till you're ready to use your new technique?" Sasuke asked.

"Exactly." Piccolo responded.

"Got it!" Goku said and glanced at Piccolo. "But will this technique work?"

"Probably… If this technique doesn't work, then we won't be able to win.

Raditz noticed the group were still devising their strategy and decided to wait for them to finish before fighting against him with their full potential. After all, he didn't want a boring fight.

Piccolo growled in annoyance. "Tch! I was saving this in order to kill you."

"And in the end, you might use to save me instead, huh?" Goku said.

Piccolo scoffed. "If I'm able to defeat him with this, then you'll be next."

Goku laughed a little. "Is that so?"

Piccolo scoffed. "This is no time to be laughing, you know."

" _They're laughing… So, they're changing their posture, are they?" Raditz thought_

Piccolo glanced at Naruto and instructed, "Alright, brat, I want you to go ahead and use your technique against Raditz. That's when Goku will go ahead and grab his tail."

Naruto chuckled mischievously and said, "Roger!"

Goku smirked. "All right! I'm looking forward to this! Now then, let's see about keeping him in check."

"Hang in there as best as you can." Piccolo advised. "Alright! Now go Naruto!"

"Alright, dattebayo! **Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!** " Naruto cheered and made a plus sign, creating a bunch of clones in a puff of smoke.

Raditz smirked and thought, _"So, you've finally resigned yourself?"_

"Wait a second… That's your reserved technique? But you've already used it before." Sasuke pointed out.

"Heh! Just watch!" Naruto smirked with determination as the clones charged towards Raditz.

Raditz looked at the bunch of clones that were heading his way and scoffed, "Heh! That same technique won't work on me!"

The real Naruto commanded, "Now! Time to release my reserved technique! Transform!"

The clones jumped towards Raditz and yelled in unison, **"Oiroke no Jutsu!"**

All of the clones suddenly transformed into a bunch of naked blonde women in a puff of smoke as they suddenly hugged Raditz and tried to seduce him, "Raditz-kun~! What do you think about my sexy body?" as they whispered seductively in his ear. Some of them were actually caressing the Saiyan warrior's chest. "Aren't you a handsome hun–"

For a second, Raditz was actually shocked. But he quickly regained his composure and wiped all the clones out with an explosive wave. He blushed a little and commented, "That was by far… the WORST technique I've ever seen! You vulgar brat!"

" _That was your reserved technique?!"_ Sasuke thought, facepalming.

"N-Naruto? What was that about?" Goku wondered.

"What an idiot!" Piccolo growled.

"Goku! Attack him now!" Naruto signaled.

Goku got the hint and quickly charged at Raditz. Before the Saiyan Warrior could shake his stupor or off, the Forgotten Saiyan actually managed to land a punch on him.

"What?!" Raditz shouted as he just received the blow. However, he quickly shook his stupor off and began to fend of Goku's combination of punches and kicks. "You caught me there by surprise," and retaliated by delivering a combination of punches and kicks of his own, overpowering Goku.

Meanwhile, Piccolo kept his index and middle finger on his forehead. _**"Special Beam Cannon!"**_

Raditz delivered a spinning kick and sent his younger brother spiraling away from his as the Forgotten Saiyan hit the dirt hard, but jumped high in the air soon after and cupped his hands to his side.

"Tch! You're a persistent one." Raditz commented in annoyance, looking at Goku.

" **Ka…Me…"** Goku chanted.

"I-Impossible!" The scouter attached to Raditz's eye indicated that Goku's power level was rising. "His power level is rising… 924… 925!"

" **Ha…"**

"He's able to concentrate his power level into one point and raise it up?!" Raditz concluded.

" **Me…"**

Raditz's scouter beeped once again, this time indicating another signal coming from behind. He turned around and saw Piccolo who was concentrating all of his Ki into his fingertips on his forehead. Sparks of electricity began to emit on his fingertips and Raditz stammered, "T-This one's power level is now 1020! U-Unbelievable! It's still going up!"

" **Ha!"** Goku shouted and launched the Kamehameha wave towards Raditz, catching his attention. The Saiyan Warrior had to dodge the attack by running away from his current spot. However, Goku moves his cupped hands a little to the left and directed the Kamehameha to follow Raditz. The evil Saiyan glanced behind his shoulder while running and saw the Kamehameha wave behind him. "Damn it!"

All of the sudden, something grabbed onto Raditz. He looked at what had grabbed him and realized that it was actually Naruto's clones. A bunch of his clones had latched onto Raditz so ensure that he would take the Kamehameha head-on. "Why you…!"

Raditz slung one of the clones over his arm and slammed it onto the ground, dispelling it. As for the other clones, he simply used an explosive wave to finish the rest. By the time he was done with the clones, he was too late as the Kamehameha wave had already hit him head-on.

**KABOOM!**

This kicked up a lot of dust. At first Goku thought that he had defeated him thanks to Naruto's help. But once the smoke cleared, it was revealed that Raditz was still alive. However, he had taken a lot of damage and his body was trembling from the Kamehameha he had just received. "Damn you!"

Goku stared at Raditz in shock. _"What kind of guy is this?"_

Raditz smirked and spread his left arm to his side. "This time, I'll present you with one!" as he charged a Ki blast in the palm of his hand and fired it towards Goku. The attack hit him head-on before he could react and plummeted down onto the ground, crashing.

"Goku!" Naruto cried.

"Hang in there, Son Goku! My technique is almost done…" Piccolo mumbled.

Raditz suddenly disappeared and reappeared in front of the fallen Goku, grabbing his collar and raising his fist up. "This ends here!"

Raditz's scouter beeped once again and his eyes followed the source of the signal until he found Piccolo laughing maniacally at him with his new technique ready.

"You're going to be the one who dies!" Piccolo grinned devilishly.

"Power level 1330?! All of his power level is gathered in his fingertips!" Raditz said incredulously. "Damn it! These guys can manipulate their power level at will!"

Sasuke stared at Piccolo's sparkling fingertips with his Sharingan and thought, _"What an amazing technique! I've never seen a technique this powerful!"_

Piccolo yelled, "TRY TAKING THIS ON! **SPECIAL BEAM CANNON!** " and is thrust his fingertips forward, firing a spiraling beam towards Raditz at an incredible speed.

The attack hit Raditz head-on, creating a MASSIVE explosion and also destroyed a faraway mountain in the process.

**KABOOM!**

The explosion created a blinding light that forced Piccolo, Goku, Naruto, and Sasuke to shield their eyes. This kicked up a lot of dust. Once the blinding light and smoke receded, Piccolo could see that Raditz was still alive. However, the evil Saiyan's shoulder had a gash and his shoulder pad was broken. Apparently Raditz did dodge the attack, but barely.

"How the fuck is that bastard still alive?!" Sasuke exclaimed.

"Even with a power technique like that, he is still alive?!" Naruto said incredulously.

"H-He avoided it! What kind of bastard is he, with such speed?!" Piccolo stammered.

Raditz pointed at the gash on his shoulder and his broken shoulder pad and acknowledged, "You pierced through this armor quite easily. That's quite a technique. If I had taken that head-on, I would've been out!"

"That doesn't mean anything if I don't hit you!" Piccolo retorted.

"To think that you would inflict injury on me! You're going to pay for this! I'm through playing around!" Raditz declared.

"We've had it now!" Piccolo said hopelessly.

* * *

_**To be continued...** _


	5. Chapter 5

"To think that you would inflict injury on me! You're going to pay for this! I'm through playing around!" Raditz declared.

"We've had it now!" Piccolo said hopelessly.

Raditz chuckled evilly and declared with his fist in front of his face, "I'll obliterate you in an instant!" he raised his hand up and began to charge his Ki on his palm. "Haaaa!"

"Rot in hell!" Raditz shouted and thrust his arm forward as Piccolo prepared himself to embrace the attack.

However, just before Raditz could thrust his arm forward, he suddenly flinched and stopped halfway. For some reason he had stopped and now had a shocked expression on his face, confusing Piccolo. Raditz slowly glanced behind his shoulder and noticed that someone had grabbed his tail.

Sasuke chuckled and smirked. "Looks like you let your guard down."

"W-What?!" Raditz exclaimed, shocked.

"I've got your tail now, and I'm not going to let go!" Sasuke shouted and squeezed Raditz's tail hard enough to make the Saiyan Warrior fall down onto his knees as he was suffering from excruciating pain.

Raditz got on his knees and hands and groaned in pain. He turned his head around till he could see Sasuke through the corner of his eyes and growled. "Why you… When did you get behind me?!"

Naruto was on his knees, groaning in pain due to the damage he had received from Raditz. Despite this, he cheered, "Alright! Awesome, Sasuke!"

"Good job, Sasuke!" Goku acknowledged.

"Piccolo, do that technique of yours one more time. I'll hold him still till then.

Piccolo smiled and said, "G-Got it! Nicely done, Sasuke! Keep a firm grip on that tail and don't let go. I'm limited to only using this technique one more time," as he placed his index and middle finger on his forehead.

Sasuke squeezed even harder, causing Raditz to fall face first on the ground. The Saiyan Warrior struggled to glance behind his shoulder at Sasuke and growled. "Damn brat!"

"Shut up! This is where things will finally end!" Sasuke retorted, gritting his teeth.

"Wait! I'll stop! I've had a change of heart! I'll leave this planet without making any trouble!" Raditz suddenly confessed.

Piccolo scoffed and told Sasuke, "Don't listen to him, Sasuke. There's no truth in what he's saying! There's no way he would do that!"

Sasuke scoffed and replied, "I know…"

"Please believe me! I've done some cruel things up till now, but I will really keep my promise!" Raditz begged.

"Do you really mean it?" Naruto asked.

Goku took a tentative step forward and asked, "Yeah, do you really mean it?".

Raditz looked at Goku and Naruto and nodded desperately. "I-I really do! Please, my younger brother! I'm sure you don't want to see the life of your own brother taken away in front of your eyes, don't you?"

Goku gritted his teeth and was now in a dilemma. Whether he should really save Raditz or not.

"I'm begging you Kakarrot! Believe me! Save me!" Raditz begged.

"TOO FUCKING LATE!" Piccolo shouted and laughed like a fucking demon. "This is the end!" he had managed to gather up enough Ki for a second **Special Beam Cannon**. Both his index and middle finger had sparks of electricity just like last time.

"BROTHER! SAVE ME!" Raditz cried.

Piccolo raised both his fingertips into the air before thrusting his arm forward and he shouted, **"SPECIAL BEAM CANNO–"**

Suddenly, Goku appeared behind Sasuke in an instant and knocked him out unconscious by delivering a chop to his neck. The young avenger was shocked when he received the chop from behind. He didn't have time to think who did it as he collapsed on the ground, freeing Raditz from Sasuke's death and also saving him from his demise.

"What?!" Naruto said, shocked.

"Oh fucking no! That idiot!" Piccolo cursed.

"Are you okay?" Goku asked while looking at Raditz.

However…

"Heh…" Raditz said and suddenly got up and elbow smashed Goku in the face, sending him flying for a short while. The Forgotten Saiyan landed on the grass and groaned in pain. Within no time, Raditz was already in the air in front of Goku and he stepped on his chest.

Raditz laughed menacingly as he applied pressure on Goku's chest, causing his to scream in pain. "Fools like you are quite uncommon! To think that you would actually fall for that! Just as I thought, there's no way you can be a warrior!"

"T-That was dirty!" Goku said while groaning in pain.

"Goku!" Naruto cried.

Raditz smirked at his younger brother and continued, "But I'm not like you. I'm a first-rate warrior! I have no hesitations about killing you, even if you are my brother!"

" **KAGE BUNSHIN NO JUTSU!"** Naruto shouted and ran towards Raditz from behind along with the assistance of his clones. "You bastard!"

Raditz glanced behind his shoulder at Naruto and smirked. "Oh, looks like someone wants to join in!" for a brief moment, he decided to take his foot off Goku and faced the clones.

Just before the clones could get near Raditz, the Saiyan Warrior suddenly sped through the clones and in front of the real Naruto who was behind the group of clones.

"W-What?!" Naruto said, shocked.

The clones behind Raditz suddenly dispelled in a puff of smoke. Naruto was really confused. All Raditz did was get past the clones. So why did they disappear?

"I've figured out how your technique works now. Although in your eyes it looked like as if I just went past your clones, but in reality, I just simply dealt with all of them one by one. Of course, I was too fast for you and your reflexes are pathetic!"

Piccolo shouted, "Naruto! Get away from him!"

Naruto decided to ignore Piccolo's warning anyway and threw a punch at Raditz, only for the latter to catch it with his arm.

"Damn you!" Naruto growled and reeled his free hand back.

Raditz scowled and declared, "Play time's over," he suddenly punched Naruto through his chest.

Naruto coughed out blood and felt excruciating pain in his chest as his vision began to get blurry.

"It's over… I don't need to play with trash like you anymore." Raditz said before taking his hand out from Naruto's chest. His arm was filled with the Jinchūriki's blood but of course he didn't care. Naruto tried to cover the blood that was flowing out of his chest with his hand but obviously failed.

" _Shit!"_ Naruto fell down on his back as his life was slowly fading. _"Is this really the end?"_

The last thing Naruto saw was Raditz looking at him with a devilish grin. He closed his eyes and thought, _"Damn it…"_ before his world faded.

Raditz scoffed and spat at Naruto's body. "Heh! Looks like he's dead. One trash has been dealt with. Now three more two go," he turned back around and walked over to his younger brother and continued to torture him. "And you're next!"

Raditz once again applied pressure and made Goku scream. "There you go! There you go! Suffer even more! Your death is near!"

Goku's scream echoed all over the battlefield as Piccolo was helpless. Naruto is dead. Sasuke is unconscious. And Goku is in a pickle. Even if Piccolo tried to attack Raditz from behind, he would only end at the same fate as Naruto.

Raditz paused for a brief moment and turned around to face Piccolo while still keeping his foot on Goku's chest. He mocked, "What's the matter? Aren't you going to come at me? Try doing that thing you did earlier."

Piccolo gritted his teeth and muttered, "He'll dodge it again then…"

"Your turn comes next! And then the unconscious brat over there." Raditz said as he pointed over to Sasuke. "Get yourself ready."

Raditz turned his attention back at Goku and smirked. "Well then, shall I finally put you out of your misery?" as he pressed Goku's chest some more with his foot, making him scream once again.

"Die, Kakarrot!" Raditz exclaimed and raised his free hand. He was about to strike down on his brother when his scouter suddenly beeped, making him stop mid-way. "What?"

Raditz was getting another reading of a new power level. He glanced around his surroundings to find the source. Piccolo was confused as well as he watched Raditz look around.

Something rustled in bushes. Raditz quickly turned to face the bushes. However, it was just two birds that flew out of it.

Suddenly, the spacepod Gohan was in got destroyed as the kid sprung high into the air and stared at Raditz with an angry look on his face.

Raditz turned towards the direction of where the spacepod was and said, "What?!"

"What?!" Piccolo said, shocked.

While Gohan was in mid-air he performed a series of acrobatics before landing nimbly on the ground.

"What's this?!" Raditz thought.

Piccolo took a step forward and stared at Gohan with a shocked expression on his face. "That's Goku's son!"

Raditz took his feet off Goku while still looking Gohan and muttered, "I-Impossible…"

Raditz and Piccolo were wondering how the hell Gohan managed to destroy the spacepod he was kept in and jump high into the air. According to Goku, Gohan had never been trained. Yet, how was he able to do all of this?

With his arms spread out, Gohan sniffed as he still had an angry look on his face. He was glaring at Raditz when Goku cried, "G-Gohan! R-Run!"

Goku always knew that his son had potential. However, he was still doubtful whether he was strong enough to take on Raditz.

Raditz's scouter began to analyse his power level before giving a reading. "Power level… 1,307?!"

Goku and Piccolo widened their eyes in shock after hearing what Raditz had just said. Piccolo couldn't believe that a small kid like Gohan had so much power in him.

A red aura began to glow around Gohan as he hunched forward a little before shouting, "Stop hurting… my daddy!" he suddenly charged towards Raditz.

Before the Saiyan Warrior could react, Gohan headbutted Raditz right on his mid-rif, cracking his armour slightly as Raditz felt the excruciating pain from the blow and staggered backwards. He was about to fall backwards, but managed to maintain his balance. After delivering the blow, Gohan immediately fell on the ground.

"Yow yow yow!" Gohan groaned as he sat up and rubbed his forehead to relieve himself from the pain he had received after headbutting. He then noticed his father in front of him on the ground with a surprised look on his face.

"G-Gohan?" Goku said.

Gohan suddenly stared at Goku and wondered what had just happened. It was like as if he had completely forgotten what he had just done. "Father?" he stood up and slowly walked towards Goku.

"Father…" he said softly as he approached his father.

"Gohan, did you…"

Meanwhile, Raditz clenched his chest and glared at Gohan. "Y-You little brat!"

"Gohan! Run!" Goku cried.

Raditz staggered towards Gohan while clenching his chest and gritted his teeth in anger. Gohan turned around and immediately got scared at the sight of the Saiyan Warrior. The latter's scouter began to analyse Gohan's power level once again before it gave another reading. "What's this?! His power level is a mere 1 now? It changed suddenly, along with emotions."

"Father…" Gohan said softly as he trembled in fear. Raditz towered over Gohan and raised his arm to strike down at Gohan.

"Gohan, run!" Goku cried while reaching his hand out to Gohan.

Raditz whacked Gohan and sent him flying to the right as Gohan tumbled on the ground, rendering him unconscious. "Gohan!" Goku cried once again.

Raditz gritted his teeth and struggled to walk over to Gohan, but was stopped by Goku when he crawled towards Raditz and pleaded, "S-Stop! Please, he's just–"

Raditz glanced behind his shoulder at Goku and snapped back, "A child… Is that what you were going to say? You've got to be joking! That brat has a power level way higher than the both of you! I'm going to kill him now while he's still incapable of adeptly using his powers."

Raditz then chuckled and said, "Don't worry, you will see your son soon, in the afterlife that is!"

With that Raditz proceeded to walk over to Gohan. Once he got near Gohan he laughed evilly and smirked.

"Wait!" Goku cried.

Raditz towered over the unconscious body of Gohan and raised his hand up. _"You're the first one to inflict this much damage on me… But this is the end of the line for you."_

The Saiyan Warrior began to charge his Ki on the palm of his hand as sparks of purple electricity appeared. "DIE!"

* * *

_**WITH NARUTO – INSIDE HIS MINDSCAPE – MOMENTS BEFORE HIS DEATH** _

Right now, Naruto was underwater, slowly sinking into the bottomless pit of the ocean. Apparently, he was in his mindscape right now. Blood was still pouring out from his chest. Luckily, Raditz hadn't struck Naruto in his heart, but in the middle of his chest. So he did miss a vital point. But with all the blood loss, it would only lead to the blond's death. Naruto had his eyes closed as he was slowly sinking into the bottom of the ocean. _"I'm sorry… Sasuke, Sakura-chan, Hinata, Bushy Brows, Bushy Brow Sensei, Kakashi Sensei, Kiba, Old man Hokage, Kiba, Shino, Ino, Shikamaru, Choji, Tenten, Neji, Iruka-sensei, Ero-sennin, and everyone else… I…I couldn't become Hokage after all… Looks like this is the end for me…"_

"Naruto, you're going to give up, after all you've been through?" a voice asked.

While Naruto was sinking to the bottom of the ocean, Iruka sensei appeared below his favourite student and placed his palm on the Jinchūriki's back. "Are you really going to give up after all you've been through?"

"That's right… Are you really going to let Gohan die? Are you really gonna let that bastard Raditz kill Gohan?" another voice said.

This time it was Shikamaru who appeared below Naruto and placed his palm on Naruto's back as well.

"This is not the Naruto I know… The one who gives up." Kakashi said as he too appeared and placed his palm on Naruto's back.

"This is not the time to give up, Gaki. Every time you fall down, just stand back up and go at it again!" Jiraiya encouraged and decided to place his palm on Naruto's butt since the blond's back was occupied by the others.

"Naruto, I always believed in you. And you also inherit the Will of Fire." Hiruzen said as he placed his hand on Naruto's back head.

"Show them the power of youth!" Gai grinned and joined along.

"Naruto, remember when you fought me at the Chuunin exams? You kept coming back at me despite getting knocked out so many times. Show him who the real you is!" Neji said and placed his palm on Naruto's leg.

Then one by one, all of Naruto's friends appeared below him and placed their palms on his back. "GO FOR IT, NARUTO!" as they pushed him upwards, sending the blond Jinchūriki skyrocketing out of the ocean. Water erupted as Naruto just got out of the ocean and he gasped for air.

That's when he suddenly came back to reality.

Naruto suddenly opened his eyes and groaned in pain as he clenched his chest. Despite the excruciating pain he was suffering from, he still managed to stagger back to one knee. "I…WILL NEVER GIVE UP!"

However, Naruto was too late. What he was about to witness was going to change the atmosphere of the battle.

At first, Naruto's vision was blurry. But after a few seconds, he could see clearly. He looked around his surroundings in search of Raditz until his eyes locked onto a long black porcupine. No wait, that was just Raditz's hair. His expression turned into pure shock when he witnessed Raditz had raised his arm up in front of a frightened Gohan. Before Naruto could anything, Raditz whacked Gohan away as the boy tumbled several times to the side on the ground, shocking Naruto. "Gohan!" he cried.

Piccolo was shocked to see that Raditz had knocked out Gohan. And Naruto was even more shocked. After witnessing the death of Gohan, he was at a loss of words. _"Gohan, is dead…?"_

He had failed to protect Gohan. His main goal was to protect Gohan from Raditz, but now that the Saiyan Warrior had killed Gohan…

Raditz turned his attention towards Piccolo and gestured him to bring it on. "Now then, green man! Kakarrot's next, and then after you, the raven-haired brat."

By this point on, Piccolo had lost complete hope as he hung his head down with defeat. "I-It's over…"

Raditz chuckled menacingly and raised his hand upwards before charging a Ki blast on his palm. "Any last words?"

" **You killed Gohan…"**

"What? Who said that?" Raditz wondered when he suddenly got a reading on his scouter. "Now what?" he pressed the button on his scouter and it began to track the source of the power. Raditz kept turning around until the scouter pointed at Naruto. "What's this? I thought the brat had died due to blood loss… Oh well, I guess I should have struck his heart first… Wait a minute, there's something different about him…"

Naruto was on all fours with his head hung down, so Raditz couldn't really see the number 1 hyperactive knucklehead ninja's face. Suddenly, Naruto's chakra began to flare up as a red cloak of Chakra surrounded him. His hair became wild. His whiskers turned into cuts. The wound on his chest healed thanks to the Kyuubi's Chakra. And his teeth morphed into fangs. Naruto slowly lifted his head up, revealing his eyes that were red and resembled a demon fox. **"YOU KILLED GOKU!"**

Piccolo turned his attention towards Naruto and stared at him in shock. _"W-What's this?! Why do I sense so much hatred in him? And what's up with this power? How come I didn't sense it earlier?!"_

Goku stared at Naruto in shock and thought, _"N-Naruto?"_

"W-What?! His power level is rising from 75 to… 150. Phew, you nearly gave me a scare there. I was afraid that you were going to have a high-power level just like that bra–"

Suddenly, a tail made up of pure red Chakra sprouted from Naruto's cloak behind him. He now resembled like a demonic fox. This new form Naruto was displaying shocked Piccolo and Raditz. "What?!" both of them exclaimed in unison.

Another tail began to form behind Naruto and there were now two tails. Raditz's scouter once again beeped and this time the Saiyan Warrior said to himself, "Power level… 225? His power level is still rising!"

Naruto's nails turned into claws as it dug into the Earth's soil. He gritted his teeth while his eyes seethed with rage. He shouted in a different in a demonic voice, **"I'M GONNA KILL YOU!"**

And finally, a third tail sprouted from behind as Naruto now had the Kyuubi's cloak activated. The Chakra cloak that engulfed him got bigger in size as it created a massive crater below him from the pressure of the immense demonic Chakra.

"Power level 750? So, that's your final power level? Then there's nothing to worry about! I'm going to finish you off this time!" Raditz smirked while holding his fist before his face.

Naruto glared at Raditz and snarled. **"YOU KILLED GOHAN! AND NOW I WILL MAKE YOU PAY FOR WHAT YOU'VE DONE!"**

* * *

_**To be continued...** _


	6. Chapter 6

_**NARUTO THREE TAILS CLOAK VS RADITZ** _

Naruto glared at Raditz and snarled. **"YOU KILLED GOHAN! AND NOW I WILL MAKE YOU PAY FOR WHAT YOU'VE DONE!"**

Piccolo gritted his teeth and thought, _"Damn it, even with Naruto's hidden power, it won't be enough to defeat that Saiyan bastard!"_

 _"I never knew Naruto had such an immense power inside him! How come I didn't sense it earlier? There's something inside him that I didn't noticed earlier…"_ Goku thought as he stared at Naruto, shocked.

Raditz chuckled and gestured Naruto to bring it on. Suddenly, Naruto disappeared, reappearing in front of the Saiyan Warrior and delivered a ferocious punch onto his face. However, Raditz saw the attack coming and easily blocked the attack by catching his fist with his palm before it could make contact with his face. But that caused a shockwave to occur as the ground below them began to crack. Naruto wasn't going to give up however as he reeled his free fist and shot it towards Raditz. Again, the Saiyan Warrior blocked that attack as well.

Naruto then delivered a barrage of punches onto Raditz. But every time he would try to pummel him, the Saiyan Warrior would only block and dodge the attacks with ease. But also in the process, it created lots of shockwaves as the ground below them began to crack open.

Naruto then back flipped several times away from Raditz before landing nimbly on the ground. The Jinchūriki reeled his right fist backwards and glared at Raditz.

Raditz raised an eyebrow and thought, _"What's this? Is he going to try to punch me from that distance? Well obviously it's not going to work…"_

Naruto shot his fist forward even though he was a bit far away from Raditz. Suddenly, a Chakra fist sprouted from Naruto's cloak and shot towards Raditz, shocking the Saiyan Warrior. "W-What?!"

Raditz blocked the attack by crossing his arms. Seeing that the attack did not work at all, Naruto then smashed his fist into the ground.

 _"Now what is he planning to do?"_ Raditz wondered as he was ready to embrace the next attack.  
Suddenly, the same Chakra hand went right through the ground below Raditz. Fortunately for Raditz, he barely dodged the attack as he flew into the air. That's when Naruto suddenly appeared behind Raditz.

The Saiyan Warrior could feel someone behind him and decided to turn around, only to see a fist from Naruto that was a few inches away from his face. But with the speed and reflexes Raditz possessed, he easily dodged the punch by moving his head to his side. _"This strange power that surrounds him must have healed his wounds… So, he has a healing factor, huh?"_

Naruto quickly spun around in mid-air and delivered a spinning kick onto Raditz's face. However, the Saiyan Warrior blocked it with his forearm. Naruto then delivered a punch to Raditz' face, but the latter dodged it once again my moving his head to the side. " _Now's my chance to attack!"_ the Saiyan Warrior thought.

Suddenly, a Kyuubi Chakra hand sprouted from Naruto's arm and went straight towards Raditz's face, shocking the latter. Before the Saiyan Warrior had time to react however, he felt a sudden pain in his chest. This distraction caused Naruto's attack to successfully make contact with Raditz as he punched him and sent him crashing onto the ground, creating a small crater in the process.

Raditz was still lying in the crater and he thought to himself, _"Damn it! The wound Kakarrot's son inflicted on me earlier is taking its toll… Because of that, my power has dropped significantly."_

Naruto suddenly appeared on top of Raditz and began to pummel him several times. Every time Naruto pummelled Raditz, the crater below him got bigger and deeper.

Finally, Naruto decided to end things by delivering a punch onto Raditz's wounded chest, creating a huge shockwave that increase the size of the crater below them. Raditz coughed out blood and suffered excruciating pain.

Raditz began to breath heavily and so did Naruto. While Naruto was still on top of Raditz, both of them were trying to catch their breaths. Raditz was suffocating a bit due to Naruto punching him right in his injured chest. The Saiyan Warrior huffed a bit before suddenly growling, "You just won't die, won't you?"

Naruto closed his eyes and panted for a few seconds before reopening them and once again revealing his Kyuubi eyes. "It's because… I have something important to protect…"  
"Something…important…to protect?" Raditz wondered.

"Yes… Something important to protect…" Naruto said as he began to have a flashback of back when he was in the land of waves.

* * *

_FLASHBACK  
_   
_In a random forest in the Land of Waves, Naruto was currently helping a beautiful girl gather some herbs. Last night, he had fallen unconscious after doing Charka control training by climbing up trees using only Chakra. Due to excessive use of Chakra, he fell unconscious. However, the next morning, said beautiful girl woke him up._

_Right now, Naruto took a short break from collecting herbs and sat on the ground with his legs folded. He looked at the woman and said, "Hey, doing a tedious job like this in the morning, huh?"_

_The girl decided to ask, "What are you doing so early in the morning here?"  
_

_Naruto grinned and responded, "Training!"  
_   
_The girl stared at Naruto curiously and asked, "Are you a ninja or something? That forehead protector is…"  
_   
_Naruto blushed and asked, "Do I look like one? Do I look like one?" and pointed his thumb at himself while grinning. "Yes, I'm a ninja!"  
_   
_"Wow, you're amazing." The girl complimented.  
_   
_Naruto chuckled and rubbed his back head, feeling embarrassed at the compliment by the girl as he blushed a little.  
_   
_"But, why are you training?" She asked.  
_   
_"I want to become stronger!" Naruto answered.  
_   
_"But you look strong enough already."  
_   
_"No! No! I want to become stronger and stronger!"  
_   
_The girl narrowed her eyes at Naruto and asked, "For what reason?"  
_   
_Naruto held his fist to his chest level with determination and answered, "I want to become the number one ninja in my village! I'm going to make everyone recognize my powers! And also, I need to prove something to a certain someone."  
_   
_"Are you doing that for someone else, or for yourself?"  
_   
_Naruto stared at the girl, perplexed. "Huh?"  
_   
_The girl giggled at this as the Jinchūriki asked, "What's so funny?"  
_   
_The girl tilted her head to the side and asked, "Do you have anyone precious to you?"  
_   
_"Precious? What are you trying to get at?"  
_   
_The girl's face became sad as she got lost in thought and looked down at the grass below them. It took about a minute for her or so before she finally looked back at Naruto._   
_"What's with her?" Naruto wondered with an eyebrow raised.  
_   
_"A person is able to become truly strong when wish to protect someone they really cherish."  
_   
_Naruto took a moment to digest the wise words by the girl and contemplated for a moment. "Someone…important to protect?"  
_   
_The girl gathered the remaining herbs and place it in her basket. She stood up and turned around. "You will become stronger. Let's meet again sometime," and walked a few steps ahead, but suddenly stopped and said, "Oh, and by the way, I'm a boy."  
_   
_Naruto widened his eyes comically as his jaw fell to the ground and thought, "WHAT?! HE'S EVEN MORE PRETTIER THAN SAKURA!"_

_FLASHBACK END  
_

* * *

Naruto stared at Raditz and continued, "I realized it afterwards… One can be truly strong only if they have someone precious to protect. For example, Gohan. That desire to protect someone makes a person stronger than ever. And that's something you won't understand because of your selfish desire to kill people for profit."

"And because of your selfish desire for profit, you even tried to kill an innocent kid! Have you Saiyans ever thought about using your power for the good of the universe by protecting it rather than simply killing innocent people? HUH?! Have you ever thought about that?"  
"Shut up, brat! I don't want to listen to your nonsense!" Raditz retorted. "We Saiyans don't hesitate in battle even when it comes to killing our disgraceful family members!" The Saiyan Warrior had enough Naruto's rambling and decided to headbutt him, sending the Jinchūriki crashing towards a nearby boulder.

**CRASH!**

Naruto's head slightly cracked open as blood began to seep from the open wound. However, thanks to the Kyuubi's healing factor, the would closed itself and healed. Raditz staggered back to his feet and clenched his chest in pain. He had been hit two times in the same spot by Naruto and Gohan and now it was taking its toll on Raditz. But the Saiyan Warrior could still stand. He stared forward at Naruto, only to see something horrifying.

Naruto was on all fours with the Kyuubi's cloak still intact. However, behind him, was an image of a Demon Fox that stared glared at him with pure hatred. **"I will avenge Gohan no matter what!"** Naruto exclaimed and once again charged towards Raditz.

Suddenly, the blond Jinchūriki disappeared, reappearing in front of Raditz and kicked him on his face, only for the Saiyan Warrior to block it. He would easily block Naruto's series of punches and kicks with ease. But every time Naruto landed his punches and kicks, it would create huge shockwaves that shook the whole battlefield.

Seeing that none of his attacks were working, Naruto tried to land a punch on Raditz, only for the latter to catch his fist before it could make contact with his face. The blond ninja then tried to strike the Saiyan Warrior with his free hand, but to no avail as Raditz did the same thing with his other free hand. Both hands were now in the firm grasp of Raditz's. "Heh heh… I like your fighting spirit! I like the rage that burns inside of you! But I'll have to end things right no – augh!"

Raditz suddenly coughed out blood at Naruto's face as he doubled over and held in chest in pain. While both of Naruto's hands were in the firm grasp of Raditz, a Kyuubi hand sprouted from the cloak that engulfed Naruto and struck directly at Raditz's injured chest, causing him to stagger backwards a little.

Naruto took this opportunity to punch Raditz in the face and the Saiyan Warrior fell backwards on the ground. Since he had been hit quite a few times in his injured chest, his power had dropped significantly and therefore he was able to receive damage from the Jinchūriki. Naruto glared at Raditz and said, "You don't understand, do you? Although you Saiyans are cruel, even you have emotions. Everyone has emotions. There's no way a there's a person alive without any emotions. Because that's normal for humans."

Raditz sat up and wiped the blood off his mouth. "And what makes you say that? What proof do you have?"

Naruto closed his eyes and contemplated for a moment before reopening and answering, "Because… Goku is a Saiyan, and he has emotions too."

At first, Raditz widened his eyes at Naruto's words, but quickly shook off his stupor and growled, "Kakarrot is a disgrace to the Saiyan race. He has gotten use to these pathetic earthlings and has become one of them. So, it's an exception! You know nothing about our family pride!"  
Meanwhile, Goku and Piccolo were watching the scene unfold as the Forgotten Saiyan thought, "Wow! Naruto is actually tiring out Raditz! We just might have a chance of beating him!"  
Piccolo stared at Naruto in shock and said in awe, "Incredible! Naruto's weakening Raditz further thanks to Goku's son's attack! Now I have to just find an opening and fire my Special Beam Cannon…" as he continued to charge his special technique.

Piccolo said that too soon however, as Naruto backflipped several times away from Raditz to maintain some distance before placing his hand to the side. He began to charge up his Rasengan. But this Rasengan was different. It was made up of pure corrupt Chakra and it was slightly bigger than usual and had a tinge of purple in the middle of the wild spinning ball. **"Rasengan!"**  
Wasting no time, Naruto quickly charged towards Raditz and within no time, was already in front of him. He thrust his arm forward with the Rasengan and yelled, "HAAAAA!"

However, Raditz had other plans. Before the Rasengan could make contact with his chest, the Saiyan Warrior grabbed the Jinchūriki's wrist and proclaimed, "Play time's over! I'm through with you!" and punched Naruto in the gut, making him cough out blood.

The impact of the punch was enough to render the blond ninja unconscious as Naruto was sent about half a mile flying before crashing towards the ground right next to Gohan. The Kyuubi cloak around Naruto diminished and now it looked like the blond ninja was unconscious.  
"Naruto!" Goku cried.

"Damn it!" Piccolo cursed.

Raditz chuckled menacingly and staggered towards the unconscious bodies of Naruto and Gohan until he was close enough. "Heh heh… Looks like I get to kill two birds with one stone. You were a tough fighter, blonde, but it's time to end things now," as he raised his hand upwards and began to charge his Ki on the palm of his hand. "A weakling will always remain a weakling. And you are a weakling Naruto… You say that protecting someone makes you stronger. But look at you… you couldn't even protect Gohan! And soon, I'm going to eradicate both… Time to kill both of you!"

But before he could fire the Ki blast, Goku suddenly grabbed Raditz and applied a full nelson lock. Apparently the Forgotten Saiyan had managed to get up with his last will power left and quickly grabbed Raditz before he could kill his son and Naruto.

Raditz looked behind his shoulder at Goku and growled while trying to escape from Goku's grasp. "Why you! You still have this much power left in you?!"

"Piccolo! Do that technique of yours from earlier!" Goku shouted while struggling to prevent Raditz from escaping his full nelson lock.

Piccolo already had his two fingertips on his forehead as sparks of electricity began to emit. He laughed like a demon and informed, "I've been getting it ready, just in case! But it's still going to take a little more time! Why didn't you grab his tail?!"

"If he decided to, he would have cut his tail on his own." Goku responded.

"Y-You knew about that?!" Raditz said, shocked. The Saiyan Warrior grabbed Goku's hair in order to escape his full nelson lock, but to no avail. "Piccolo, do your technique now! Hurry it up please!"

Raditz gritted his teeth and thought, _"Damn it! Thanks to that blow I received from that kid, my power has dropped!"_

"L-Let me go Kakarrot, you idiot! You're going to get hit too if you cling onto me like this!" Raditz demanded.

Goku chuckled and said, "I'm going to die with you."

"You're what?!" Raditz exclaimed. "Are you out of your mind?!"

"This is the only way to defeat you!" Goku yelled.

"Son Goku!" Piccolo displayed his devilish grin and informed, "I'm not going to hesitate here. If I could wipe you out as well, then nothing else can be better!"

" _But then again… Your friends will just bring you back with the Dragon Balls."_

"Piccolo! Still not yet? My ribs are broken!" Goku urged. "Hurry!"

"Power level 1,485?!" Raditz said incredulously. That was the reading his scouter just now gave him. The Saiyan Warrior began to get desperate and decided to try his tactic from earlier, "L-Let me go! I was in the wrong! I-I'll never come back to this planet anymore!" while trying to escape from Goku's grasp.

Goku kept him still and chuckled. "Do you really thing that you can fool me again?"

"It's no lie! Don't you believe the word of your older brother?!"

"Piccolo! Hurry and do it!"

Piccolo kept his fingertips on front of his face and grinned evily. "Sorry to keep you waiting… Are you ready for this?!"

"Do it!" Goku shouted.

"W-Wait!" Raditz cried.

Piccolo raised his arm into the air before thrusting it forward and shouted, **"Special Beam Cannon!"** as he fired the beam towards Raditz.

The spiralling beam flew towards Raditz and Goku. The desperate Saiyan gave one last ditch elbow to his brother's ribs, and, unfortunately, Goku's grip slipped just enough for Raditz to jump. The beam hit Goku head-on and went through him, flying out till it landed far off in the field, creating a large explosion.

However, in the process, Raditz wasn't able to dodge the beam entirely as it scraped his stomach, inflicting a gash on it. "Crap!"

Due to the gash on his shoulder, stomach, and the severe injury on his chest, Raditz couldn't stand anymore and he fell face first on the ground while shouting, "D-Damn it!" and his scouter fell from his face and onto the ground.

Piccolo didn't see his opponent dodge the attack and assumed that his special technique had hit him. Seeing the injured Saiyan on the ground, Piccolo assumed that he was dead. However, Raditz had only fallen on the ground, semi-conscious as blood began to spill out from his mouth, flowing on the ground.

Piccolo panted for a moment before smirking. "Heh! Serves you right…" and he walked over to Raditz and stared down at his presumably dead body. "Looks like he's dead…"  
Meanwhile, Sasuke just woke up after being knocked unconscious by Goku as the avenger opened his eyes and staggered back to his feet. "W-What happened…?" he wondered. Realization then dawned on his face as he suddenly remembered what had happened.

* * *

_FLASHBACK_   
_"To think that you would inflict injury on me! You're going to pay for this! I'm through playing around!" Raditz declared.  
_   
_"We've had it now!" Piccolo said hopelessly.  
_   
_Raditz chuckled evilly and declared with his fist in front of his face, "I'll obliterate you in an instant!" he raised his hand up and began to charge his Ki on his palm. "Haaaa!"  
_   
_"Rot in hell!" Raditz shouted and thrust his arm forward as Piccolo prepared himself to embrace the attack.  
_   
_However, just before Raditz could thrust his arm forward, he suddenly flinched and stopped halfway. For some reason he had stopped and now had a shocked expression on his face, confusing Piccolo. Raditz slowly glanced behind his shoulder and noticed that someone had grabbed his tail.  
_   
_Sasuke chuckled and smirked. "Looks like you let your guard down."  
_   
_"W-What?!" Raditz exclaimed, shocked.  
_   
_"I've got your tail now, and I'm not going to let go!" Sasuke shouted and squeezed Raditz's tail hard enough to make the Saiyan Warrior fall down onto his knees as he was suffering from excruciating pain.  
_   
_Raditz got on his knees and hands and groaned in pain. He turned his head around till he could see Sasuke through the corner of his eyes and growled. "Why you… When did you get behind me?!"  
_   
_Naruto was on his knees, groaning in pain due to the damage he had received from Raditz. Despite this, he cheered, "Alright! Awesome, Sasuke!"_   
_"Good job, Sasuke!" Goku acknowledged.  
_   
_"Piccolo, do that technique of yours one more time. I'll hold him still till then.  
_   
_Piccolo smiled and said, "G-Got it! Nicely done, Sasuke! Keep a firm grip on that tail and don't let go. I'm limited to only using this technique one more time," as he placed his index and middle finger on his forehead.  
_   
_Sasuke squeezed even harder, causing Raditz to fall face first on the ground. The Saiyan Warrior struggled to glance behind his shoulder at Sasuke and growled. "Damn brat!"_   
_"Shut up! This is where things will finally end!" Sasuke retorted, gritting his teeth.  
_   
_"Wait! I'll stop! I've had a change of heart! I'll leave this planet without making any trouble!" Raditz suddenly confessed.  
_   
_Piccolo scoffed and told Sasuke, "Don't listen to him, Sasuke. There's no truth in what he's saying! There's no way he would do that!"_   
_Sasuke scoffed and replied, "I know…"  
_   
_"Please believe me! I've done some cruel things up till now, but I will really keep my promise!" Raditz begged.  
_   
_"Do you really mean it?" Naruto asked.  
_   
_Goku took a tentative step forward and asked, "Yeah, do you really mean it?".  
_   
_Raditz looked at Goku and Naruto and nodded desperately. "I-I really do! Please, my younger brother! I'm sure you don't want to see the life of your own brother taken away in front of your eyes, don't you?"  
_   
_Goku gritted his teeth and was now in a dilemma. Whether he should really save Raditz or not.  
_   
_"I'm begging you Kakarrot! Believe me! Save me!" Raditz begged.  
_   
_"TOO FUCKING LATE!" Piccolo shouted and laughed like a fucking demon. "This is the end!" he had managed to gather up enough Ki for a second_ _**Special Beam Cannon** _ _. Both his index and middle finger had sparks of electricity just like last time.  
_   
_"BROTHER! SAVE ME!" Raditz cried.  
_   
_Piccolo raised both his fingertips into the air before thrusting his arm forward and he shouted,_ _**"SPECIAL BEAM CANNO–"  
** _   
_Suddenly, Goku appeared behind Sasuke in an instant and knocked him out unconscious by delivering a chop to his neck. The young avenger was shocked when he received the chop from behind. He didn't have time to think who did it as he collapsed on the ground, freeing Raditz from Sasuke's grasp and also saving him from his demise.  
_

* * *

_FLASHBACK END  
_  
Sasuke gritted his teeth in anger and thought, "D-Damn it… Did that idiot Goku do this to me? Wait… No time to think about that… Where's Raditz?!" he searched around his surroundings in search of Raditz frantically and found Piccolo staring at the dead body of the Saiyan Warrior. "Oh… Phew… Looks like Piccolo and the others defeated him somehow while I was out cold…"

Sasuke then turned to his right and saw the unconscious bodies of Naruto and Gohan. "Naruto…? Gohan…? Are they dead?"

"No, they're not…" Piccolo suddenly said. Even though he was a bit far away from Sasuke he was still able to hear him.

"H-How did you…?" Sasuke asked, perplexed.

Piccolo turned towards Sasuke and pointed his index finger at his pointy ears and said, "These ears aren't just for show, y'know…"

Sasuke scoffed. "Hn… Looks like you defeated that Saiyan bastard, huh?"

"Yeah… If it weren't for Naruto and Gohan, we would have been killed…" Piccolo informed as he folded his arms.

Sasuke widened his eyes in shock. "W-What?! Naruto? What do you mean?!" he demanded.

"Apparently, Naruto had some sort of demonic hidden power within him. Although he was still weaker than Raditz, he was still able to tire him out. Goku saw an opening and grabbed Raditz so that I could fire my technique at him... But in the process… Goku died as well…" Piccolo explained.

"W-What? Goku died…? Then what about Naruto and Gohan?" Sasuke asked.

"They're both unconscious. But like I said before, both of them were able to inflict quite some damage on Raditz… But it's over now…"

Sasuke got lost in thought. "Is it the same hidden power Naruto used back when he fought Gaara? If that's the case, then Naruto's even stronger than I thought…" as he gritted his teeth in anger. The thought of Naruto being stronger than him really ticked him off.

His train of thoughts derailed when Piccolo suddenly said, "Don't worry about Goku though… He can be revived with the Dragon Balls."

Sasuke's eyes lit up in surprise. "Oh… you mean the Dragon Balls that can grant any wish?"

Piccolo nodded and answered, "That's right… With the Dragon Balls, you guys can ask Shenron to revive him…"

Raditz was semi-conscious while Piccolo and Sasuke were having their conversation. The sound about the Dragon Balls granting any wish was definitely music to his ears. It was also a good piece of information for his comrades in outer space…

That's right…

Raditz was still alive.

Piccolo smirked and held his fist before his face. "But of course, when Son Goku comes back to life, I will just kill him again!"

"P-Piccolo…S-Sasuke… It's not over yet…" a voice choked out.

"What?" Piccolo and Sasuke said in collective shock as they turne towards the source of the voice and found Goku's body on the ground. Apparently he was still alive, but only for a few minutes. "When I…was holding Raditz…he elbowe my ribs…and escaped…he's still alive…"

"WHAT?!" Piccolo an Sasuke exclaimed as they quickly turned around to face Raditz, only to find out that his body was missing.

"Piccolo! Over there!" Sasuke pointed over to the yonder. Piccolo followe the direction of where Sasuke pointed and saw Raditz escaping by flying away with his remaining Ki. He was holding his stomach to prevent more blood from flowing out as he was still badly injured. Piccolo shouted, "HEY! COME BACK HERE!" as he flew towards Raditz to catch him.

Raditz glanced behind his shoulder with a smirk on his face while flying and proclaimed, "You guys are all fools! Who would have ever thought that you would be outsmarted so easily! Now prepare yourselves, because my scouter has recorded all the events that has transpired here. Which means that my two pals from outer space who are even stronger than me are going to arrive on this planet within one year's time and collect all the Dragon Balls before killing all of you! HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

"W-What?!" Piccolo exclaimed, shocked while still chasing Raditz. "Get back here!" the green man shouted.

Fortunately for Raditz, he used his remaining Ki to blast off, escaping from Piccolo.

"W-What? Two more Saiyans stronger than him are going to arrive in one year's time?!" Sasuke said, shocked.

"Get back here!" Piccolo shouted. But of course, he was too late as Raditz had already blasted off. The green man stopped chasing the Saiyan Warrior and growled. "D-Damn it… D-Damn it to hell! He escaped!"

* * *

_**To be continued…** _


End file.
